


No Child Left Behind

by Chaotic_Cate



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Sisters, Cassandra & Rapunzel grow up together, Cassandra needs a hug (Disney), Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Young Rapunzel (Disney), young Cassandra (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Cate/pseuds/Chaotic_Cate
Summary: An AU of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure where Rapunzel and Cassandra grow up together, as sisters."It's ok Rabunzel." little Cassandra said, unable to properly pronounce the name. "It's ok… I'm here. Your sissy is here. Don't cry Rabunzel. I love you."*Contains situations of child abuse*
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Gothel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Owl (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney), Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona & Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 165





	1. No Child Left Behind

A lock of the child's hair. Of course she couldn't cut it! How could she not have predicted this! A flower is no longer alive once it's picked. Oh, how Gothel wished this had occurred to her sooner. She could have prepared more.

Now, she raced upon a horse that she had… borrowed. And the Princess of Corona wailed against her chest. She was being followed, but with some unprecedented twists and turns, she had gained on them some. Gothel would retrieve Cassandra from the cottage, and head to a little spot she knew of where the sundrop would never be found. Gothel had considered leaving Cassandra at the cottage… she'd be found by the royal guard, no doubt, and placed safely in an orphanage. The girl meant very little to Gothel… she was the result of some love affair that never should have happened. But she was her daughter, nonetheless. Besides, the child proved useful at times and usually managed to entertain herself. Once she was older, she'd surely become even more useful.

When Gothel raced in the cottage, she saw her child sitting on the window sill, wrapped up in a scratchy blanket with that piercing music box in her hands.

The four year old was caught off guard when her mother burst through the door yelling to her to come. Cassandra hadn't even had time to obey before she was slung over her mother's shoulder and then outside in the night air. With the jostling, her beloved music box clattered to the concrete steps of the cottage and broke into pieces. Cassandra watched helplessly as she was carried away from her precious toy. She began to cry.

Before Cassandra knew it, she was grasping onto a horse with as strong as a grip as her tiny self could provide. Mother was behind her, using one arm to tightly grasp a bundle against her chest, and the other hanging onto the reins. Gothel merely leaned on Cassandra to keep her aboard the steed, and whether that was even on purpose was difficult to say.

Cassandra heard noise all around. Her mother muttered inaudible words, and there were shouting men in other parts of the woods not too far off, all accompanied by the trampling of horse hooves. There was another peculiar noise too, ringing right above her. Cassandra couldn't identify it at the time, but she would later learn that it was the cries of her new baby sister.

Gothel raced through the woods, taking as many twists and turns as she could. She knew exactly where to go, but she had to be sure nobody was following before she got too close to their final destination.

Eventually, Gothel let the horse loose and concluded that they'd walk the rest of the way, headed to a tower in a man made rock cavern. The tower had been constructed many lifetimes ago, at the same time as the tunnels underneath Corona that so few knew about. There were perks to being as old as Gothel was.

Gothel eventually had to carry not only the infant, but Cassandra as well. The girl tried to match her mother's pace but she fell too far behind every few minutes. Her paces were just too small and her little legs were so tired. Gothel couldn't risk Cassandra getting separated from her. Not when she could be found this close to the tower.

Gothel picked up the girl with one arm, the other occupied by the flower, who had finally stopped crying and fell asleep. She propped Cassandra onto her hip and hurried their pace.

Cassandra clung to her mother's hip immediately, and fell asleep.

Gothel groaned as the girl's weight became more difficult to support. Looking on the brightside, she would not have to listen to the child's annoying whines and cries for the rest of the journey.

Gothel hoped Cassandra wouldn't be more trouble than she was worth.

.

.

.

The sun was beginning to rise by the time Gothel and the girls were hidden away in what would be their home from here on out. She had placed the sleeping Cassandra down, her own cloak the only barrier between the little girl and the awfully dirty floor.

Gothel's old bones felt exhausted from the chase. And she knew exactly what to do about that.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

When Gothel sang, the child's hair lit up into a beautiful glow, one strand at a time. All the while little Rapunzel slept soundly, completely unaware of how her life had just changed forever.

Any weariness Gothel had felt before was washed away in an instant. Her spine straightened, her skin tightened, and each breath came easier. She had her flower back at last.

"Mama…" came a tiny, sad voice from across the room.

Gothel jumped, the voice startling her, and the glowing locks fell back to their default colour. Gothel exhaled. "You should not be up, Cassandra. What do you want?" she barked at the little girl.

Cassandra flinched at her mother's harsh tone, but she stepped closer anyway. Finally, the unidentified bundle she'd seen and heard was revealed as a tiny baby, as perfect as a porcelain doll. "Who is she, mama?" Cassandra inquired.

Gothel sighed, then crouched down to allow her daughter a clearer view of the babe. "This is your new sister, dear." Gothel said, her voice just a twinge too sweet to be realistic.

"My sister…? Mama, why are we here?" she asked.

Gothel groaned inwardly. If she had known the little rut would ask so many questions, she'd have left her at the cottage. It was too late now though. "This is our new home darling…" said Gothel. Then, concocting a story quickly in her head, she continued. "You see dear, your sister has a special gift… her hair possesses a magic that can heal the sick and dying-"

"That's why it was glowing?" Cassandra cut in.

"Yes. Do not interrupt me." Gothel spat, before continuing. "Others learned of her power, and they want to take her and use her for it… so we have to hide her. You and I will have to protect her for the rest of her life. Do you understand?" Gothel said, weaving the tale as she went.

Cassandra nodded fiercely.

Gothel knew then that going back for Cassandra was not a mistake. The child was so desperate for love, and admittedly so full of it herself, that she'd already do anything for her little sister.

"Mama, what's her name?" Cassandra asked.

Gothel hesitated. She knew the child's given name, yet only thought of her as 'Flower' thus far. "Her name is Rapunzel, dear." Gothel said. It would not matter if she had the name of the Princess, because nobody other than Gothel and Cassandra would ever meet her.

Cassandra looked at her new sister with adoration in her eyes.

"Would you like to hold her, dear?" Gothel asked, her cold heart softening for just the moment.

Cassandra smiled wide, and nodded.

Gothel smiled back, and sat herself down on the dusty floor, leaning against a wall. She lifted Rapunzel a bit higher and gestured for Cassandra to come to her lap.

Cassandra came to her mother's lap, her heart swelled from getting a taste of affection she longed for so deeply.

Once seated, Gothel wrapped her arms around Cassandra and put the infant in the little girl's lap.

Cassandra instantly clutched the baby, but stayed nestled as close to her mother as she could. Gothel relaxed, and held both of her children warmly.  
.

.

.

.

About a month had passed since their arrival at the tower. Gothel would be unrecognizable as the old woman who took the Princess, so it was no problem to make trips into Corona.

Gothel only left while Rapunzel napped.

During the time when Gothel left and Rapunzel slept, Cassandra would clean and clean and clean.

The tower had been uninhabited for hundreds of years, but now, after a month of work by Cassandra, and several shopping trips by Gothel, the place finally began to feel more comfortable.

Gothel and Cassandra built a cradle themselves, as Gothel did not want to attract any suspicion by purchasing one. She had taught Cassandra how to change diapers and how to feed Rapunzel, but Gothel unfortunately still had to do some work, as Cassandra could not be trusted to hold the baby on her own.

The girls had a shared bedroom, Rapunzel's cradle adjacent from Cassandra's bed.

One night, Gothel had been woken up by a wail from the golden haired infant in the other room, she'd groaned and kicked her legs out of bed to go soothe the child. By the time she'd reached the curtained doorway though, the wails had become little coos.

Looking in, she saw Cassandra with her own little hands rubbing Rapunzel's tummy, or her hair, or her face. "It's ok Rabunzel." little Cassandra would say, unable to properly pronounce the name. "It's ok… I'm here. Your sissy is here. Don't cry Rabunzel. I love you."

Not even Mother Gothel could deny that the scene before her was adorable.


	2. Children Must Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets from Cassandra and Rapunzel's early childhood together! Two/six years old and five/nine years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you for your interest in my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A two year old Rapunzel chased a six year old Cassandra in circles around the tower. Rapunzel still was unsteady on her pudgy little legs, so the silly game was no challenge for the older girl. It made Rapunzel screech and giggle, which in turn made Cassandra screech and giggle, with the same joy.

"Rabunzel! Come and get me Rabunzel!" Cassandra called over her shoulder, resulting in another fit of giggles from the little toddler. Rapunzel's extraordinary hair grew longer and longer by the day, and at two years old, it already was 4 feet in length and trailing behind her on the floor wherever she went.

From where Mother Gothel stood, gazing into a mirror on the wall, she called out "Girls, settle down please."

There was no response from either child, they were too absorbed in their fun.

"You can't catch me, Rabunzel!" called Cassandra again, followed by more giggles.

Mother Gothel huffed. It was becoming more difficult to ignore them by the second. "Girls!" she tried again.

"Come get me Rabunzel! Come get me! Come get me!" Cassandra shouted between laughs. Rapunzel trailed behind Cassandra as quick as she could manage, screeching and laughing all the way.

Mother Gothel turned away from her reflection, finally reaching the end of her rope. "GIRLS!" she hollered.

Both children stopped in their tracks. Little Rapunzel spun around to face her scowling mother, but tripped over her long locks. When her bare knees hit the stone floor, her eyes welled with tears and she began to cry.

"Rabunzel!" Cassandra said, before she took off across the room to her sister, and pulled the toddler onto her lap to hug her tightly.

Gothel rolled her eyes. "See what you've done Cassandra? Now she's got two scraped knees. You are seven years old, it's time to give up these foolish games!" Gothel spat.

"Mama I'm not seven... I'm just six…" Cassandra said, but when she saw her mother's look of displeasure upon being corrected, she wished she hadn't said it. Pretending that she hadn't, Cassandra continued. "I didn't mean for Rabunzel to get hurt! Rabunzel, I'm sorry…" She said, still hugging the younger child.

"Well she did get hurt. You are supposed to protect her, Cassandra! And for the one thousandth time, her name is RAP-unzel. Say it right or don't say it at all. To bed without dinner, both of you!" Gothel commanded.

Cassandra's eyes pooled with tears, but she concealed them with all her might. Taking Rapunzel by the hand, she led her and her sister up to their bedroom.

When passing by Mother Gothel, Cassandra said "I'm sorry Mama…" and Rapunzel mimicked "M sorry mum mum."

Gothel groaned, and called after the girls while they slowly made their way up the stairs. "Yes, well Cassandra, get your sister ready for bed and I'll be in shortly to hear her practice her song." Gothel proclaimed. "And to tuck you both in." she added with an eye roll.

Cassandra felt a little bit better then, she loved when mother tucked her in.

"Okay, Mama!" She said.

Then under her breath over and over again, she rehearsed "RAP unzel. RAP unzel. RAP unzel."

.

.

.

.

It was just past midnight, and nine year old Cassandra couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She could never sleep on the nights when mother was gone. What if someone came and tried to steal Rapunzel? The fear kept her awake. So, she laid there in her bed, watching her five year old sister's back rise and fall slowly in her slumber. She listened to the wind outside, it was a windy and rainy night, which did not make Cassandra any less scared.

Just then, a particularly strong gust of wind blew open the large window in their room. Cassandra gasped and leapt out of bed. She ran to the window and the gusts blew in on her hard, the wind in her hair billowed her waist length black curls behind her. Cassandra fought hard against the winds, and finally managed to slam the window closed.

Cassandra relaxed, exhaling.

"C- Cassie…" Rapunzel muttered, from where she now sat up in bed, the fear was evident in her quivering voice.

Cassandra whipped around and jogged to Rapunzel's bed. She plopped herself down next to her younger sister, and pulled her close with an arm around her shoulder.

"It was just the wind, Raps. Nothing to be afraid of." Cassandra said, while the nine year old's own heart still sped in her chest.

Rapunzel looked up at Cassandra, her bottom lip quivering. "I want mama…" she said.

Cassandra wiped away a single tear from Rapunzel's cheek just as it began to fall, then she petted Rapunzel's hair, encouraging her to rest her head on her big sister's shoulder.

"Mother isn't home, remember? But don't worry, because I'm here. And nothing bad can happen to you while I'm here." Cassandra said.

"I know…" Rapunzel said, followed by a great yawn.

Cassandra took that as a cue and gave Rapunzel one more squeeze before backing up a little. "Okay. Are you ready to go back to sleep now?" she asked.

Rapunzel nodded and layed back down against her pillows, allowing Cassandra to tuck her in. Cassandra gave her a little kiss on the forehead, then rose up and turned to go back to her own bed, where she knew she would lie awake for several more hours.

Before she could reach her bed just a few feet away, she felt a tiny hand grab hers. "Cassie… will you stay with me?" Rapunzel asked, sweetly.

Cassandra turned around and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Scootch your butt over." Cassandra joked.

Rapunzel giggled and happily obliged, scooching over while her big sister slid into bed next to her. Rapunzel clutched Cassandra's arm, making it a pillow for herself, and closed her eyes. "I love you, Cassie." she said, right before she drifted back to sleep.

Cassandra smiled, watching Rapunzel's breath once again become slow and steady in sleep. "I love you too, Raps." she said, knowing Rapunzel wouldn't hear her.

Soon, with Rapunzel holding her, Cassandra drifted to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thanks for reading! The first several chapters will be like this one, and show a couple of snippets from throughout their childhood together. They will get older as it goes along, and following canon, we all know what happened when Rapunzel turns 18. How would it have happened if Cassandra was around? Follow to find out!
> 
> (Chapters will get longer as the girls get older I think)
> 
> Please leave some of your thoughts, predictions, and/or ideas! I love hearing from you guys!


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This chapter contains situations of child abuse, and future chapters will too.
> 
> I've now added this warning to the description, so I won't do this disclaimer before every chapter it applies to, just please know that it will be a recurring theme in this story. If you have specific question or concerns regarding it, please send me a message. I will always try to be very accommodating.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

It was a morning like any other in the tower. Rapunzel was the early bird of the two sisters, she'd wake up with the birds shortly before 7am, then poke Cassandra gently on the arm until she'd stir. Then, the girls would get dressed and start on their chores.

For children only eight and 12 years old, Rapunzel and Cassandra were very thorough with their chores. Mother liked everything to be spick and span, so that is how it would be.

On the mornings when mother was not home, which had become more and more frequent over the last year, the girls managed to have fun while doing them.

They would dance with their mops, gliding around the slick floors on their bare feet. They'd twirl and swing from Rapunzel's hair while dusting. They'd laugh with one another until their cheeks and stomachs ached, all the while doing theirs and mother's laundry.

With the two of them working quickly, they'd have the chores complete in 15 minutes. Now, it was time to read. This killed a lot of time in their day, and they both loved to read. Sometimes Rapunzel, at just eight years old- would ask Cassandra for help with some of the words.

Rapunzel laid on her tummy on the floor, near the tower's biggest window, while Cassandra sat stretched out on the window sill just above her. Both sisters had their nose in a book.

Rapunzel, coming across a big word that she did not know, glanced up from her book. She saw that Cassandra was very focused on her own. Rapunzel couldn't disturb her… that would be mean. And Cassandra had to help with this same word yesterday, Cassandra would think she hadn't been listening! … No, Rapunzel decided she would just skip this word.

… But what if it was important!

"Ahem…" Rapunzel coughed, glancing at Cassandra. The older girl didn't budge.

"Ugh…" The little blonde groaned, exaggeratedly. Still nothing from Cassandra.

"Oh, woe is me!" Rapunzel said, with dramatics dripping from her voice.

Cassandra finally acknowledged her sister, but kept her playful smile hidden behind her book. Rapunzel did this every day, not wanting to bother Cassandra. "You say something, Raps?" she asked.

Rapunzel popped her head up in artificial surprise. "Oh, me? What? No. Nothing." Rapunzel assured, shaking her head.

Cassandra had to conceal a chuckle. "Oh, ok. I thought I heard something." She said, diving back into her book.

Rapunzel went back to her own too for a moment. She squinted her eyes at the word. "Urrrrr…." she groaned, her frustration realistic this time. Defeated, Rapunzel rolled over to sit upright. "Hey, Cassie…?" She asked, biting the bullet.

Cassandra smiled behind her book, then put it down at her feet. "Need some help, Raps?" she asked, looking into Rapunzel's apologetic green eyes.

Rapunzel nodded frantically.

Cassandra scootched over on the window sill. Patting the little spot next to her she said "Alright, come show me."

Rapunzel hopped up immediately and skipped to Cassandra's side.

Together, they heaved the younger girl's near 60 feet of golden hair behind Cassandra's back, and then out the window to sway in the breeze. They both knew how Rapunzel loved that feeling.

Rapunzel cozied into Cassandra's side, and pointed to the hard word on her page. Cassandra peered at it. "We worked on this one yesterday, right?" asked the 12 year old.

Rapunzel pointed her eyes away and gave a tiny nod, feeling ashamed.

Cassandra poked her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok! It's a really hard word. Lets sound it out." Cassandra said. Cassandra was only a child herself, but she had been reading the same couple of books since she was very young, having a few year advantage over her younger sister. She knew every word inside them by now.

Rapunzel's smile returned to her face and she peered down at the word. "Cha… cha.." she began.

"hmm it should sound more like 'cah'. keep going!" Cassandra prompted.

"Ca.. me… me… leeee" Rapunzel stretched each syllable, just like Mother Gothel taught the girls to do. "Ca… me… le… on… ca… chameleon?" Rapunzel finished finally, looking up at Cassandra, who had a great big smile on her pre teened face.

"Yes! Good job Raps!" Cassandra announced, excitedly.

"Yay!" Rapunzel cheered. She thought for a moment, then said "Cassie, what does ca.. Chameleon mean?"

Casandra drew her eyebrows together. "Hm. It's a type of reptile, I know that for sure. But let's look it up." Cassandra said before picking up her own book that she had been reading, which had happened to be the dictionary. A new addition to their small collection. Mother had gifted it to Cassandra for her birthday. She had gotten the day wrong… and the month too, actually. But it was the thought that counted.

Cassandra flipped to the "ch" pages and scanned her finger along the words, finally stopping abruptly on "Chameleon."

"Here we are. Chameleon: a small slow-moving lizard with a prehensile tail, long extendable tongue, protruding eyes that rotate independently, and a highly developed ability to change color." Cassandra read aloud, her finger following the words.

Rapunzel looked up to Cassandra, her amazement clear on her face. "Change Colour? They can CHANGE COLOUR!" Rapunzel said, her tone filled with disbelief and amazement.

Cassandra chuckled at her little sister's wild eyes.

Rapunzel playfully smacked Cassandra's arm in response to her laughter. "Cassie! That is SO COOL! Can you believe it? A reptile that can CHANGE COLOUR!" Rapunzel took Cassandra by the wrist and shook it a little while she repeated herself.

"You're right Raps, that is really, really cool!" Cassandra finally agreed.

Rapunzel huffed. "Yeah! Yeah it is!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, her smile only growing broader everytime Rapunzel spoke. "Okay, okay. We should probably start brushing your hair, you little weirdo." Cassandra said, nudging Rapunzel's side.

The younger girl giggled in response.

.

(Thanks internet, for the actual definition of chameleon.)

.

The rest of their day had been great. They worked together to brush Rapunzel's hair, played a game of chess, baked a batch of cupcakes, then they'd gone their separate ways for a while.

Rapunzel added to the ever growing murals on the walls. Mother had told Rapunzel she could paint any wall in the tower, except of course mother's bedroom. They'd only seen the inside of Gothel's room a handful of times each. They weren't allowed unless mother invited them in, which was extremely rare.

While Rapunzel busied herself with her art, Cassandra played darts. She was very good, and had nearly perfect aim. Cassandra did not express as much interest in music, dance, painting or crafting as her younger sister did, so the dart board made for Cassandra's favourite object in the tower, along with their books.

Mother's voice chimed from the window earlier than expected and the two sisters both dropped what they were doing and snapped their heads around to look at each other. Both of them had big grins, excited for Mother to be home early.

The girls bolted to the window, and worked together to haul mother up the tower using Rapunzel's locks as a rope.

Mother Gothel exchanged pleasantries with her daughters, then shoved the basket of random ingredients she'd gathered into Cassandra's hands. "Cassandra darling, will you start dinner tonight while your sister and I have some one on one time?" Gothel asked the 12 year old, placing a hand on her youthfully pudgy cheek.

Cassandra's smile faltered a bit, but she nodded yes. This was the routine each day since Cassandra had been big enough to reach the stove. Cassandra knew that "one on one time" meant mother would have Rapunzel sing for her. Cassandra knew that Rapunzel quite enjoyed singing for mother, and it made mother feel good, so Cassandra couldn't quite pin down the reason why it irked her so much whenever her mother asked Rapunzel to do it.

A couple of years ago, Rapunzel sang for Cassandra after she'd taken a tumble when they were playing, and twisted her ankle.

Cassandra had argued against it, but Rapunzel insisted when she saw that Cassandra was trying so hard to not cry. Rapunzel knew she could help her, and she couldn't just stand by knowing that.

Mother had been very clear with Rapunzel in the past, that she may only sing that song and use her powers when Gothel instructs her to, because "Mother knows best" she'd said.

Mother was in the other room, reading. She would not want to be distrubed, and besides, Rapunzel was sure that mother would not argue against her using her powers to help Cassandra. And so she did it, and Cassandra's ankle instantly felt good as new, as they both knew it would.

What they did not expect, was for Mother to burst through the door in a furious panic. She snatched up Rapunzel's glowing length of hair, and then harshly grasped six year old Rapunzel herself, making her yelp loudly, before Gothel raced them both off to her room.

Rapunzel protested and fought, all to no avail. This was one of the few times Rapunzel had been in Gothel's quarters.

Cassandra followed quickly, terrified that she had somehow harmed her sister. Her heart thudded even more when the door, which had been slammed shut just before she could reach it, was locked.

Now Cassandra sobbed. She'd pounded against the door and pleaded. "Mama…! Mama I'm sorry! Rab- Rapunzel! What happened? Mama! Please!" She'd begged and begged like this, sitting outside the door for the rest of that afternoon, until nightfall, when her family at last emerged. Gothel looked freshened, yet stern, and Rapunzel looked sad and tired. She wordlessly hugged her sister, before strutting up the stairs, and through the curtain to the sister's shared bedroom.

Cassandra, baffled, followed mother to her chair in front of the fireplace. "Mother, I-" Cassandra began.

Gothel sternly cut her off. "Shush, girl. I do not want to hear it." she spat, and Cassandra took a step back.

Before Cassandra could turn away, Gothel snatched Cassandra by the wrist, wrapping her whole hand around the little girl's skinny wrist. Gothel roughly tugged Cassandra in close to her "I am the only person who may hear your sister sing that song. Do you understand?" Gothel warned, through barred teeth.

Cassandra nodded quickly, as her eyes pooled with tears again.

Gothel dropped her girl's arm, and turned her gaze to stare into the mostly fizzled out fireplace. "Good. It's for her own safety, and you want to protect her, yes?" Gothel asked, without once glancing at her oldest child.

Cassandra nodded fiercely, accompanying it with "Yes, Mother."

Gothel nodded too. "Good. Now off you go. Say you're sorry and then get to bed." Gothel said, with a flick of her hand.

Cassandra's shoulders dropped. "Goodnight mother. I love you." She'd said before turning around and heading to apologize to her little sister.

Gothel said nothing.

Ever since that incident, Cassandra would be given a task to do whilst Rapunzel sang her song, such as, preparing dinner. They never discussed why these were the rules, and Rapunzel swore that all that happened in mother's room that day was she was told to never sing for anyone but Gothel, and then asked to sing for Gothel over and over, several times, before they sat in silence together for another hour or more.

Cassandra, though still concerned about the strangeness of the incident, accepted this. Mother knows best.

Cassandra knew very little about cooking at the beginning of course, she had only been 10 years old. She did her best, and mother helped her most of the time by giving her the ingredients that went together, and some brief verbal instructions.

In time, Cassandra had learned enough that she was able to be a little more creative. Rapunzel was always the creative one. Cassandra wished dearly that they could work together on dinner, as they worked together on chores. That is not the way things are though, Cassandra reminded herself.

Tonight, she'd make her and Rapunzel's favourite creation by Cassandra. Hazelnut soup.

.

.

.

That night, the sisters fell asleep promptly after dinner, both with full tummies and smiles on their faces after a great day spent together.

Mother was home, the night was clear and quiet. There should have been no reason for either sister to be awake.

That was why Cassandra had been so confused when she felt a hand shaking her awake.

Yawning, she said "Raps, what wrong?" as she rolled over to face who she assumed would be her sister hovering above her.

She woke to alertness when it was not who she thought it to be. Instead of the blonde, vibrating with positivity- eight year old whomst Cassandra expected, it was Mother Gothel who faced her.

Cassandra sat up quickly then, startled. The first thing she did was look over at Rapunzel to make sure she was still there and still safely sleeping. Thankfully, she was.

She lied, snuggling into her plush pillow, drooling out of the side of her wide opened mouth. If it weren't for the peculiar circumstances, Cassandra would have found her sister's sleeping position very humorous.

"Shush, dear. Now come with me." Mother Gothel whispered, holding her hand out to Cassandra.

Confused, Cassandra rubbed her eyes and swung her legs out of bed. She took her mother's hand and rose to her feet.

"Quietly now, don't wake your sister." Gothel whispered as they tip toed hand in hand out of the room.

They continued like this until reaching the bottom of the stairs. Cassandra expected that once they were down the stairs, they'd stop. Her heart began to thud a little harder when she realized that Mother was leading them into her own private quarters.

"Wait, Mama, what's going on?" Cassandra asked, resisting the tug on her arm. Cassandra cringed a bit when she heard herself call mother by the name she'd called her as a very young child. Sometimes it slipped out.

"We'll talk in here darling. Come now." Gothel said, as gently as she could manage, tugging Cassandra through the door that the girl had only been through a couple of times prior, when they first took lodging in the tower.

Once inside, Gothel dropped Cassandra's hand and paced to the area across the room where there was a large bookshelf absolutely stuffed with books, paired with a couple of nice chairs cheating out to one another beside the shelf.

Cassandra stared longingly at her mother's collection of books, all of which she and her sister were absolutely forbidden from accessing.

Trying to distract herself from all the knowledge they were missing out on, Cassandra found herself wondering what the point of mother owning two chairs could be.

Gothel scanned the book spines quickly, and plucked out three books. She turned around to face Cassandra, who remained standing near the door, looking younger than 12 in her little white nightie.

The girl looked lost in thought as her big grey eyes scanned around the room. She nervously twirled one of her long black curls in her hand.

"Cassandra come talk with your mama, darling." said Gothel, as she seated herself in one of the chairs neighboring the bookshelf.

Cassandra jumped at the sound of her name, and quickly obeyed as she strutted over, then plopped into the chair facing her mother.

"Cassandra, you've been such a good big sister all these years." Gothel said with a smile, as she placed a hand on Cassandra's pudgy cheek. Cassandra smiled at that too.

"But as her big sister, you need to protect her." Gothel continued.

Cassandra's smile fell. "Mother, I- I do!" she defended.

Gothel closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "No. No, Cassandra, you think you can protect her. But tell me dear, what would you do if a man, three times your size, came here while I was not home and tried to take her away? Hmm?" Gothel posed.

Cassandra's shoulders dropped, and she seemed to search the floor for the answer.

Gothel answered for her. "There is _nothing_ you could do!" she practically spat. "And we can't have that." Gothel added, adjusting her posture.

Cassandra was beyond confused now. Where was mother going with all this?

Gothel exhaled. "Cassandra, soon enough you will be a teenager. It's by-time you've learned to fight." she finished.

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Fight?" she uttered, thinking she must have misheard.

Gothel scowled for a moment, but then returned her face to neutral. "Yes, child. Fight. But not just fight. I need to know that if someone comes here to steal your sister, you will be ready and able to... _do away with them._ " Gothel said.

Cassandra cocked her head to the side, afraid of where this was going. "Do… _do away_.. With them?" she repeated.

Gothel rolled her eyes dramatically. " _Kill_ them Cassandra. You need to learn to _kill_." she said, exasperated.

Cassandra's stomach twisted in a knot and she shook her head. "Mama… I- I don't think I could ki- uh… do that." She said, rolling the fabric of her nightie between her fingers.

Gothel straightened her posture. Her own child, afraid of something as meaningless as _killing._ She scoffed.

Gothel hadn't come to this decision easily. The very old woman knew that _she_ did not want to spend all her days cooped up in this tower. She'd do it though, if she had to. But by some grace, as Rapunzel got older, it seemed her magic became stronger. Gothel could go longer and longer without the flower's magic every day.

This meant she could take longer journeys. Taking longer journeys meant leaving her flower unguarded for longer at a time.

Cassandra was the solution.

Gothel knew she'd come in handy one day, but if she remained unwilling, she'd be no use to keep around at all. Just another mouth to feed.

Gothel glared down at the child. "So you'd let some stranger come in here and take your sister? _Torture her? Use her?_ " she said, hoping to intimidate.

Cassandra didn't even want to picture it! "No! No! I'd- um- I could fight them off-"

Gothel scoffed arrogantly. "You'd _never_ be capable of fighting someone off! You're small and weak. You need to learn how to make these weaknesses your strengths, in order to kill in one blow." Gothel said, very close to Cassandra's face. "Can you do that, Cassandra? Can you learn? Because if you can't, your sister is as good as dead. Do you _want_ that? Do you want your baby sister to die because of _you_? Do you want to kill her?" Gothel hissed into Cassandra's face.

Cassandra shrunk away as much as she could. She couldn't escape her mother's words though, and she began to cry. "No! I want to keep her safe! N-not hurt her!" Cassandra said, through a stream of tears.

Gothel now moved to crouch in front of the little 12 year old. "Then stop this with this foolishness, and prove it." she said, picking up the small stack of books Gothel had selected on battle techniques, and putting them in Cassandra's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is some piping hot tea. Hope you all liked this chapter! Please let me know that you thought!
> 
> (For anyone here from my other story, 'Lost Cause'... part two is coming very soon!)  
> (And, shameless self promo, if you have not read 'Lost Cause'... Please check it out!)


	4. Savoir Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I have had soooo many people ask me if Pascal and Owl will be making an appearance. YES. Patience, friends. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 4, cuties! 
> 
> *This chapter again contains situations of child abuse*

As far as Rapunzel was concerned, this was the best day of the year, and Cassandra had to agree. Rapunzel's birthday marked the start of lovely weather for the next several months. That meant open windows and fresh air, and therefore, happy sisters. It also meant, if tradition continued, they'd see the floating lights tonight. Mother insisted they were stars, and for years the girls had accepted that.

Two birthday's ago, the girls began charting the stars any night with clear skies. These stars, lights, or whatever they were, were unexplainable.

Rapunzel adored the lights. She always talked about some connection she felt to them. Cassandra tried to sense a connection as well, but she detected nothing. Nonetheless, they were beautiful to watch. If Rapunzel was happy, Cassandra was happy.

The day was spent much like any other. Mother was not home, and hadn't been since yesterday. Rapunzel had an extra bounce in her step, on top of her already bouncy steps, due to it being her special day. Cassandra tried to spend more time with Rapunzel today, as a treat on her birthday. It was a treat for Cassandra as well.

The days of Rapunzel and Cassandra playing and bonding together day in day out had ceased nearly two years ago, when Gothel insisted Cassandra learn to fight. Now, the girls woke up together, did chores together, then Cassandra would go off on her own, to any secluded area of the tower she could find, while Rapunzel continued on with the same old day to day activities as always. Cassandra however, trained all day until it was time to prepare dinner.

She spent the hours perfecting her technique, or becoming stronger and faster. Mother supplied Cassandra with a limited collection of books to learn from, which had been added to three times now, bringing the number to six; four of which she already learned inside and out. Cassandra also had a collection of weapons, but for training she always used decoy weapons.

Cassandra had to keep all of this very far from Rapunzel, on Mother's orders. She says that Rapunzel could never handle it. She said Rapunzel was "too fragile". Cassandra wondered if Gothel really knew Rapunzel at all. She was hardly fragile.

On the odd day where Mother would stay home, she would take Cassandra into her private quarters and work with her. Gothel was a stern teacher, and always trying to trick and test her. Cassandra preferred when Gothel was not home.

At just 14 years old, Cassandra could be lethal if she wanted to. She had taken to the skill with ease, and she had the self discipline and motivation to work hard each and every day. Cassandra was very strong from her training, and she had just gone through her growth spurt. Mother said 5'6 was "freakishly tall" for a girl her age. Cassandra didn't care. In her universe, she was the only girl her age.

Despite no longer spending the bulk of their day together, Rapunzel and Cassandra were as close as ever. It was difficult for both girls to adjust to at first, but as they got a little bit older, they started staying up later and later, charting stars, talking about the world they'd never known, and often their conversations led to talking about their dreams. Rapunzel wanted to find out what the lights meant. She was set on that. Cassandra on the other hand, well she didn't know. Whatever her dream was, she knew it was outside of this tower. Yet, Rapunzel was here, and would always be here. Cassandra accepted that her purpose in life was protecting her sister. Mother told her so.

She told her that sometimes, one sibling is born to save the other. They called them "saviour siblings". That was what Cassandra was, a saviour sibling. And Cassandra was happy with that. She loved Rapunzel more than anything, and Rapunzel Cassandra.

Whatever "dreams" she may have did not matter. It was better this way. Easier. She couldn't waste her time dreaming. She had to focus on her training and the protection of her sister.

Cassandra sometimes wondered what she was really protecting her from.

For Rapunzel's birthday, mother had come home early and Cassandra made hazelnut soup. The family of three ate together, with everyone in a good mood, even mother. The beautiful sunny day was beginning to turn into a beautiful clear night. A perfect night to see the lights.

The sisters finished dinner quickly and cleaned up even quicker, careful to not let on to mother that they were rushing to ensure they would not miss even one floating light.

Gothel knew the girls watched the lanterns year after year, even despite their best efforts to hide it from her. Of course Gothel knew what these lights were for, or rather who they were for, but she'd decided ages ago that it would be more suspicious if she were to forbid them from watching. They're only stars after all.

Cassandra was getting sharper by the day, and even young Rapunzel was clever for a child with that ditzy royal blood running through her. Gothel planned to limit their book supply. She'd take away the dictionary before Rapunzel could get her paws on it. As for Cassandra… she needed the books to continue training, so the best Gothel could do was tear out any pages that gave too much information about the outside. These children wouldn't be children forever, and that was something Gothel avoided thinking about. The scare tactics Gothel used were… effective. But she couldn't seem to stomp out that flame for adventure within the younger girl, no matter how hard she tried. Cassandra however, had a more cautious air about her. Gothel credited herself for that, of course.

Rapunzel let Gothel give her a "happy birthday" hug and kiss, before the now 10 year old sntached her older sister by the hand and practically dragged Cassandra up the stairs and into their room to get ready for bed. Both of them giggled gleefully while they changed into nighties, and hung up their dresses, Rapunzel's purple, Cassandra's green.

Cassandra listened at their bedroom door for any sign that Mother was still up. Hearing nothing, they tiptoed down the staircase and to the tower's largest window. They settled in just like they did to chart the stars almost every night, except tonight there would be much more than their usual chart and chat. Tonight was the best night of the year.

They hadn't had any reason to rush through dinner and into their night clothes, as the sun was still setting by the time they were cozied next to each other and looking out at their perfect view of the sky.

Cassandra had one arm wrapped around Rapunzel's back, holding her closely.

Rapunzel leaned against Cassandra's chest, and looked up at her. "Hey Cass?" Rapunzel said in a quiet voice.

Cassandra looked down at her sister's big green eyes, and saw that they were glistening with tears. "What is it, Raps?" Cassandra asked, concerned.

Rapunzel looked back out at the sky. "Do you think we will ever get to go out there?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Cassandra sighed. As of late, Rapunzel talked about outside quite frequently. While Cassandra was of course a little curious, she had a memory of out there.

She remembered clutching against a horse, a creature so large and so fast that she may not believe them real had she not been on one herself at only four years old. She hung onto that horse with all of her strength while there was shouting and stomping chasing eagerly behind them. They were coming for Rapunzel's magic. She had been so scared, that the memory stuck in Cassandra's mind, even from such a young age. That was her only memory of outside, and she did not want to make more.

Cassandra hugged Rapunzel closer, as if the very thought of outside could snatch her sister away. "I know you feel like there is so much out there to discover, and I feel that too, trust me. But Raps, what Mother warns us about is real, and- and if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Cassandra said, beginning to tear up herself.

Rapunzel's face fell.

"As long as we have each other, there is nothing out there that we could need, right?" said Cassandra, with a sad smile.

Rapunzel forced a smile onto her own face. "Yeah. You're right, Cassie. I love you." She said.

Then, the first of the floating lights appeared in the sky. Rapunzel and Cassandra both leaned in closer to the window, their mouths agape.

When the lights flooded the sky, Rapunzel wondered if Cassandra was wrong.

She knows deep down that there is something else out there for her… and she intended to find out what that it is.

.

.

.

Neither sister had brought up the taboo "outside" topic since their conversation last night, nearly 20 hours ago. Cassandra safely assumed that Rapunzel had forgotten about it.

To Cassandra's displeasure, Gothel announced that morning that she hadn't anywhere to go that day, so she'd be staying home with her girls. And as follows, Cassandra stood in the center of Gothel's dim bedroom training all day long. She had been preparing for another one of Mother's silly tests. This time in defense training.

Gothel watched from her chair by the bookshelf. Her legs were crossed and she wore a bored expression on her face, both adding to her unapproachable demeanor.

Cassandra twisted, ducked and jumped to dodge her imaginary enemy. She spun, not forgetting the importance of spotting. But when Cassandra's waist length curtain of dark hair whipped in front of her face, she lost her spot, and hence lost her footing for just a moment.

Regaining her balance, she started to continue through the moves, but Gothel stood from her seat.

Taking this as a cue, Cassandra stopped short, meeting Mother's eyes.

Gothel glared. She had lost some of her intimidation abilities over Cassandra, as the girl was now just a mere two inches shorter. "Cassandra. What was that?" she asked, shaking her head.

Cassandra's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry mother. My hair got in my face and I lost my spot mid spin. If I could just… cut it!" Cassandra said. It wasn't the first time Cassandra had asked mother if she could cut her hair. Each time it was the same answer. No. Mother worried that if Cassandra cut her hair, Rapunzel may want to as well. It wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

"Cassandra! Drop it! You are not cutting your hair!" Gothel shouted, exasperated.

Cassandra knew better than to argue, but something about being a feisty 14 year old permitted her from using her head. "Mother, please! It'd make me a better fighter, and Rapunzel knows why she can't cut her hair! There is no reason I can't cut mine. It's just ordinary hair!" Cassandra pleaded.

Gothel took a step closer to Cassandra and her voice dropped an octave. "The only thing that will make you a better fighter is to work harder. Your mistakes have nothing to do with your hair, that's just you. The only thing you said just now that was true, is that you are ordinary. Painfully ordinary!" Gothel walked around Cassandra and made her way to the door.

Before opening it, she turned to Cassandra and said "I am going to spend some one on one time with your sister. Practice. Figure out the hair. When I come back it better be perfect." Gothel slandered, before stomping out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Cassandra allowed herself just a moment of disappointment. "That's not what I said…" she mumbled low to herself. Cassandra stood in the middle of the room and hung her head.

It was rare that Mother left Cassandra alone in her quarters, and it made Cassandra a little bit nervous. She was afraid of looking at the wrong thing, that mother would burst in and accuse her of reading the books, or touching mother's vanity.

Cassandra took a deep breath and gathered herself back up.

Picking up her book on defense from where it laid on the floor a few feet away, Cassandra began to review every step in great detail.

While walking through the movements and marking them carefully, Cassandra heard two sets of footsteps hurry down the staircase above her. She stopped what she was doing to listen in when she heard Rapunzel's little voice speaking with enthusiasm.

"Mother, just consider it! I'm 10 now! That's double digits! I think me and Cassie should be allowed to go outside, just for short walks sometimes!" Rapunzel pleaded.

Cassandra's breath caught in her chest. Oh no.

"It's 'Cassandra and I' Rapunzel! Maybe if you spent more time on your literature instead of these ridiculous fantasies, you would know that!" Gothel yelled. She sounded angry, which was never a good sign.

"But Mother, please! How dangerous can it really be? Why can't we go-" Rapunzel began, but her argument was cut off suddenly by the sounds of a SMACK!

Cassandra had never moved quicker in her life. When she burst through the door, she saw her little sister crumpled to her knees and clutching her reddened cheek. The next thing she saw was mother, behind Rapunzel and wound up for another hit.

And again, Cassandra moved faster than she ever had. Cassandra was on Gothel before the woman even realised the door had opened. Cassandra swiftly kicked Gothel's legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground. While Gothel attempted to recover, Cassandra lifted Rapunzel under her armpits, and brought her to her feet. Still holding her, Cassandra hurried Rapunzel toward the staircase.

"Go. Go upstairs- AH OW!" Cassandra was suddenly yanked backwards by her hair and thrown to her knees.

Gothel swung a back handed hit at her face, but Cassandra rolled away.

Gothel lined up for another.

Cassandra, prepared to dodge it again, stopped short when Rapunzel screamed "STOP IT! PLEASE!"

The panic in Rapunzel's voice made Cassandra freeze, but not Gothel.

Cassandra was knocked from her knees right to the floor from the force of the back hand. Cassandra knew then, that her hair was not her only weakness.

After barely enough time to react to the first hit, Cassandra was struck in the chest by the bottom of Gothel's heeled shoe. She collapsed onto her back.

When Gothel's foot connected with Cassandra's ribs, Cassandra cried out and curled into a ball on her side. "Mama…please..." Cassandra managed, her voice high and her breath shallow.

It was ineffective, as Gothel, filled with rage, was prepared for another blow, this time to the stomach. Cassandra was unable to move quickly enough to dodge. Instead, she simply squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain.

It never came.

Cassandra opened her eyes.

Rapunzel was there, her arms wrapped around Mother and her face buried in Mother's bosom.

Cassandra could hear Rapunzel's muffled and choked pleads. "Please Mommy, please stop." she repeated these pleas over and over into Mother's chest. The hug pinned Mother's arms to her side, and the anger had melted off her face and was replaced with shock.

Cassandra watched, still as a statue, as if she thought Gothel would jump back into anger at any moment. Gothel, though rarely warm and loving, had never hit them. Until tonight, that is.

When some sense struck her, the young teen shuffled backwards, away from her attacker. Once at a safe distance and climbing to her feet Cassandra called out "Raps get away from her!"

Rapunzel and Gothel both looked over at Cassandra. They saw her fear as she struggled to stay standing, and leaned against the stone wall for support. Gothel composed herself and pried Rapunzel off of her.

With a small shove, Gothel said "Rapunzel, go to bed, now."  
Rapunzel scurried to the bottom of the stairs, stopping there to look from Mother, to Cassandra and back again. Rapunzel would not let Cassandra be hurt again.

Finally, Gothel acknowledged Cassandra. "And you girl, will sleep right here on the floor, or so help me. Goodnight!" Gothel declared. She turned, her skirts whipping, and marched into her private quarters, slamming the door behind her.

Rapunzel still stood at the bottom of the steps, frozen. She had tears streaming down her cheeks now. "Cassie… I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel sobbed.

Cassandra paced over to her from the opposite side of the room. She enveloped Rapunzel in a hug, concealing her own tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Chapter five will pick up right from here, and we will be meeting a certain little chameleon! Stay tuned!


	5. Heal What Has Been Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Okay, I am trying desperately to dive into Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, but I don't know where to start! If any of you kind souls are well versed in the content, could you please help me out? I am so lost! 
> 
> Alright, okay, on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Over Rapunzel's shoulder, Cassandra wiped her eyes of any evidence that she'd been crying, and reluctantly pulled out of the hug.

Still holding Rapunzel's shoulder's, Cassandra surveyed Rapunzel's cheek where she'd been hit. It was still red and inflamed, but some of that was from the tears as well.

Cassandra gently stroked her hand over the cheek. "Are you okay, Raps?" she asked, very quietly.

Rapunzel nodded quickly. "Are _you_ okay, Cassie?" Rapunzel was genuinely concerned. Cassandra had gotten it much worse than she had, and Cassandra's cheekbone was already beginning to swell and turn blueish- purple. Rapunzel couldn't help but feel a heavy guilt settle over her.

Cassandra nodded assuringly. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine." she swore.

Rapunzel relaxed a bit. "Okay." she accepted.

Cassandra combed a few locks of Rapunzel's hair behind her ears. "Okay. Go get ready for bed. I- I… have to stay down here tonight, like Mother said." Cassandra said, trying to hide her sadness.

Rapunzel's eyes welled up with tears again. "Cassie, I'm so-" she began to apologize again, Rapunzel hated that Cassandra got hurt because of her, but Cassandra didn't let her finish.

"Raps, it wasn't your fault. Go to bed, in the morning, it'll be like it never happened… Just… don't ask to go outside again, okay? Maybe when you're older we can... we can ask her together, okay?" Cassandra said. Now she too felt the weight of guilt on her shoulders. Cassandra didn't like that Gothel had denied Rapunzel of something she so badly wanted, but it was even worse when Cassandra herself denied her.

Rapunzel nodded with certainty. She would not be asking again. There was nothing Rapunzel wanted _less_ than a repeat of tonight's occurrence. "You'll be okay? Down here alone all night?" Rapunzel asked.

Cassandra glanced around the big open room, and observed that night had fallen completely by now, and of all nights, a rainstorm just had to hit.

With as much confidence as she could muster, Cassandra said "Yeah! Of course I'll be okay! When did you become the big sister?" she playfully shoving Rapunzel's shoulder. Cassandra achieved her goal when Rapunzel chuckled. "Now go, it's pretty late and if we keep talking we might disturb Mother." Cassandra said, a sad smile plastered on her face.

The last point was enough to propel Rapunzel up and stairs and into her bedroom.

When the curtain swung closed, Cassandra released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her side produced a sharp pain, and Cassandra fought to conceal a hiss. She brought her hands to the area that caused the pain, and she slowly and carefully made her way over to the rug in front of the fireplace, where she supposed she'd be staying the night.

They rarely lit the fireplace in the spring and summer, because blankets were enough to keep away the night's chill when the weather was nice. However, with the storm pounding against the tower, and the wind whistling in through the many drafts, tonight likely would have been one of the nights Gothel would choose to light a fire. But of course, she wouldn't be doing that after all that had just happened. Gothel had her own fireplace in her room that she could light to keep herself nice and toasty.

Without even a blanket, Cassandra looked into the ashy fireplace longingly. She wrapped her bare arms around herself to fight off the drafty night air and protect herself from the night's sounds and darkness, just hoping the sun would rise soon.

Cassandra curled up on her uninjured side. She struggled to get comfortable, and even once her body found a tolerable position, she still could not shut her mind off. Cassandra had never liked storms, but she'd never felt this anxious about one in years.

Cassandra worried about Rapunzel… up there all alone. She listened to the clock.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Cassandra groaned and sat up, muttering a swear word to herself. A word that a 14 year old girl should not even know. She couldn't stay here losing her mind all night.

With an excuse in mind to check on her little sister, Cassandra hoisted her aching body off the floor. She surveyed the room, squinting in the darkness.

Cassandra would feel better if Rapunzel had something she could defend herself with… She is helpless all on her own. Cassandra's weapon collection was most definitely not an option for a 10 year old with no training whatsoever, and besides, she'd left that in Mother's room…

Hmm… Cassandra looked around, until her eyes landed on an item hanging on the wall in the kitchen. A cast iron pan! Perfect!

Cassandra tiptoed over, retrieved the makeshift weapon, and started to tiptoe up the stairs. The usual creaks in the steps seemed to be one thousand times louder right now. She cringed with each creak, and decided she'd have to go very slowly..

Just three or four steps from the bottom, Cassandra saw a shadowy figure emerge from behind the curtain of the sister's shared bedroom.

Cassandra nearly jumped out of her skin, as did the smaller figure!

Struck with recognition, Cassandra brought a hand to her racing heart.

"Rapunzel!" she whispered. "What are you doing? You scared me to death!" Cassandra questioned.

Rapunzel sighed in relief. "What am I doing? I was worried about you! And I wanted to bring you your blanket and pillow! What are _you_ doing?" she said quietly, tiptoeing down to meet her sister nearer to the base of the stairs.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I was worried about _you._ And I was, uh, bringing you this pan… to, uh... to use as a weapon." she explained, hesitating when she realized how silly that sounded.

Hearing it out loud, it was a lot stupider than it was in her head.

The sisters stared at each other for a beat, before both of their faces cracked into smiles, and they had to fight to muffle their giggles.

Rapunzel sat down on a step and buried her face in her knees while she laughed. Cassandra leaned heavily against a wall with her head thrown back and a hand over her mouth.

The sisters laughed together for several minutes, until they were wheezing in breaths and wiping watering eyes.

They laughed for so long, that they forgot why they were even laughing.

The pleasurable pain of hysterical laughter replaced the pain from the beating Cassandra had endured.

When Rapunzel howled a laugh just a little too loud, Cassandra waved her hand. She was still unable to speak, as she was absolutely breathless from her own laughter. Finally, through her rock solid grin, Cassandra shushed her sister. "Shush! Don't forget that Mother is home tonight!" Cassandra whispered, still holding back a fit of giggles.

Cassandra's reminder struck both girls a moment after she had said it, and their laughter began to dwindle out. Both were wondering how they could possibly forget that Gothel was here, after all that had happened.

After a last stray chuckle or two, and several moments of silence allowing them to catch their breath, the sister's finally recovered from the laugh attack. They'd both needed it.

Cassandra held her arm out to Rapunzel, pan in hand. The smiles on the girl's faces now were not quite as easy as the grin's they wore a minute prior, but they were not forced, like they had been before their first attempt at going to bed.

Rapunzel scooped up the armful of blanket and pillow that had landed on the step beside her, and extended the ball of bedding out to Cassandra.

Exchanging items smoothly, Cassandra said "Thanks Raps, I guess it _is_ a bit chilly down here."

Rapunzel smiled. "Of course. Uh, thanks for the pan. There were some eggs in my bed that I was just dying to cook." she said.

Cassandra slapped a hand to her forehead, laughing once again.

Rapunzel snorted.

With another short fit of laughter, Cassandra managed to utter "Ok, ok! Go on, get to bed."

Rapunzel nodded, giving her sister a hug around the waist.

Cassandra returned the hug, ignoring the pressure Rapunzel unknowingly put on her injury.

Rapunzel held on tighter, suddenly not wanting to let go. "Cassie?" she said.

Cassandra looked down at Rapunzel's little face peeking up at her. "Yeah?" she replied.

Rapunzel hid her face in the hug again before she spoke. "I don't like being all alone at night..."

Cassandra squeezed the tiny girl in even closer. "Me either. But you won't be alone for long, okay?" she said.

Rapunzel nodded, and released her hold on Cassandra.

Cassandra stepped down two steps, making her pretty close to eye level with Rapunzel. Cassandra placed a finger under Rapunzel's chin and drew the little girl's face up. "Chin up, Raps. And remember-" Cassandra paused, taking a moment to manipulate Rapunzel's stance. Feet apart, shoulders squared, and frying pan held up like a baseball bat. "Swing with your whole body, not just your arms." she instructed.

They both chuckled.

"Goodnight, Cassie. I love you." Rapunzel said before she, with Cassandra's help, scooped up her long train of hair into her arms, then began to tiptoe back up the steps.

"I love you too, Raps." Cassandra whispered, just as Rapunzel ducked behind the curtained door frame.

With a smirk still on her face, Cassandra huffed, and made her way back over to her makeshift bed for the night, this time with an armful of cozy blankets and her pillow. Cassandra thought of her sister and wondered how she'd ever been so lucky to get that one. The kid didn't need glowing hair to heal others.

.

.

.

When Rapunzel pushed past the red curtain and back into her dark bedroom, what she saw shocked her.

There, on her window sill, a hissing snake with mismatched glowing eyes and scaly skin, pink like flesh, slithered in a circle. What stood out most of all about the snake though, was it's razor sharp fangs, prepared to attack.

By the time Rapunzel noticed the snake's victim, it was too late. She reached the window sill just after it's vicious fang penetrated the flesh of a tiny green creature, caught terribly off guard.

Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut, and swung the cast iron pan downward atop its head. She'd barely even hurt it! And now the thing was coming for _her!_

Rapunzel cursed herself for not following Cassandra's instructions, then quickly hid herself behind the pan.

When she peeked out from behind it, and saw that she had managed to knock a fang out, Rapunzel was washed over with a wave of confidence.

The little girl positioned herself just like Cassandra showed her, and with all her strength and confidence, she swung.

The snake tumbled off the window sill, leaving behind nothing but it's broken fang.

Rapunzel tore her eyes away from the empty space where the snake had perched, and focused on the little reptile.

The creature was obviously just a baby, and Rapunzel's heart plummeted when he faded from vibrant green, to a sickly grey, and flopped onto his side, all in an instant.

Three thoughts ran through Rapunzel's mind.

Mother would be furious

Cassie would be so worried

This little guy is about to die

Rapunzel did not consciously make any decision, but when she wrapped a lock of hair around him, closed her eyes, and began to sing, it was clear that this was the _only_ choice.

The little creature's colouring grew greener once again, and eventually he popped open his eyes.

As she finished the song, Rapunzel decided that he must be a frog!

The baby frog transitioned from baffled, to scared, and he took a quick step backwards.

Rapunzel crouched down. "Don't be afraid, Mister Frog. You're safe now!" she said, comforting her new friend.

When the little guy still appeared to be unsure, Rapunzel tugged the already loose button off of her night gown. A token of trust.

She carefully held the little purple button out to him. "Here! It's yours." she said.

To her surprise, Mister Frog jumped and scurried away. 'No!' She thought.

"It's a gift!" Rapunzel explained.

This coaxed the frog closer again. He looked at the button curiously. He seemed more comfortable now, so Rapunzel plopped the tiny object atop the frog's tiny head.

He smiled, and to Rapunzel's greatest pleasure, his green was replaced with a lovely purple, identical to that of the button.

Colour changing reptile? This was no frog! This was a little baby _chameleon!_

Rapunzel pushed down her excitement, and giggled at the funny little guy's antics.

He laughed too, and changed back to his default green.

Rapunzel held out her hand, palm up. The chameleon, now trusting her fully, climbed into Rapunzel's open hand, with the button still in his grasp.

Rapunzel held him in front of her face. "All alone, huh?" she questioned.

He squeaked in sad confirmation.

Rapunzel sighed. "So am I. For tonight at least."

Rapunzel then had what can only be described as a "lightbulb" moment. "If you want, you can stay with me! Then neither of us will be alone, ever!" she proposed, with growing enthusiasm.

The chameleon, with equal enthusiasm, accepted! He then climbed up Rapunzel's arm, and nuzzled comfortably onto her shoulder.

"My name is Rapunzel, and I'm so happy to meet you!" Rapunzel said, as she made her way over to her bed and sat primly on the edge. She was facing Cassandra's neatly made bed, which was missing it's pillow and the knit blanket that normally would be folded neatly at the foot. It was strikingly empty.

Rapunzel took her new friend in her hands again and held him in front of her face. "You can sleep in my sister's bed tonight... My mommy made her sleep downstairs." Rapunzel said, adding the explanation with a frown.

Her face lit up again after a moment.

"You can meet her tomorrow! She'll love you! Oh, I mean my sister, Cass. Not my mommy, we'll have to make sure mommy doesn't see you." Rapunzel whispered.

The reptile looked uncomfortable at the notion of having to hide. He wondered if he was really welcome here…

"Oh! It's okay, little guy! Mommy is barely here anyway." the little girl assured him.

It appeared to have worked because the chameleon relaxed.

Rapunzel bit her lip, and then spoke again. "I don't want to just keep calling you 'little guy'... I think you need a name…" Rapunzel decided.

He nodded excitedly.

"Hmmm…" Rapunzel studied him carefully. She thought of the story in which she'd first learned what a chameleon was. An italian story, Mother is of italian descent. The story featured a young boy named Pasquale.

Rapunzel smiled. "How about… Pascal? Do you like it?" She'd changed it a little, so it would rhyme with pastel! Well, almost!

The little chameleon, Pascal, smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Rapunzel returned the smile. "Goodnight, Pascal." Rapunzel said, before placing a little kiss atop his head, and placing him gently on Cassandra's bed.

Rapunzel and Pascal both settled into their respective beds.

Rapunzel drifted to sleep with a smile on her face. Cassandra was right, she hadn't been alone for very long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope this chapter makes up for some of the sad stuff in the last few!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	6. Extraordinary Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this chapter might be a bit boring. You see, this and the next chapter were written to be one, but when all was said and done, it would have been severely too long. So I cut it into two, and most of the exciting stuff happens in the second half. (so buckle up for the next chapter!)
> 
> I also just want to say that writing 10 and 14 year old Rapunzel and Cassandra has been very fun, and the first part of this chapter is that last we will see of them! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Okie dokie! Enjoy the chapter!

Cassandra was woken by a loud bang. She opened her eyes to see Mother had just placed her weapons chest, which she'd left in Mother's room, onto the mantle beside her. The loud noise upon impact was obviously meant to be Cassandra's wakeup call. The dark haired girl bolted upright, and instantly made a feeble attempt to conceal her blanket and pillow behind her back, afraid of causing more trouble.

Luckily, Gothel paid her no more attention. After Cassandra awoke, Gothel simply strode to the window and seated herself on the sill.

"Cassandra, be a dear and fetch Rapunzel for me. I'm getting an early start today." she said, still not looking at her daughter.

Gothel felt some guilt for what she'd done, and shame at her lack of control, but more than that, she worried about what Cassandra could be capable of. She had only just begun lessons in defense somewhat recently, and already performed like she'd been practicing much longer. (Not that Gothel would ever let the girl know she felt that way, of course.) She'd already had years of practice in offense under her belt, Cassandra was merely 14 and nearly the same size as her mother already. Gothel wondered if it was the right decision, allowing Cassandra to practice these skills; but surely, her own daughter, her _true_ daughter, would never turn on her… would she? Either way, Gothel felt the need to get away for awhile, and perhaps when she returned, she'd once again be able to look the teenager in the eye.

.

Cassandra looked at the clock, it wasn't yet 6 am, and the sun was only just beginning to rise. When she moved to stand, Cassandra's body felt stiff, and she winced when it became apparent that sleeping on the floor had done _nothing_ for the injuries she'd obtained the previous evening.

Nonetheless, Cassandra balled up her makeshift bed and, did as her mother asked, hurrying up the stairs to wake Rapunzel.

Cassandra headed directly for Rapunzel's bedside, lobbing her armful of blanket and pillow onto her own bed as she passed.

Cassandra gently shook Rapunzel awake, and the younger girl sat up right away, a smile appearing on her face. The younger girl's magnificent length of golden hair was near perfect, while Cassandra was sure her own, less magnificent, and _annoying_ mane of waist length dark curls were surely showing signs of just waking up. Cassandra combed her fingers through it self consciously. The little blonde was ever the morning bird, that Cassandra could never be.

Rapunzel looked past Cassandra to the bed opposite her own right away. Pascal peeked out curiously from under Cassandra's messy balled up blanket. They exchanged looks, and he shuffled back underneath.

"Hey, earth to Raps?" Cassandra proded.

Rapunzel looked at Cassandra now, and her smile fell hard. "Cassie! Your face!" Rapunzel said, appalled.

Cassandra spun around and looked in the full length mirror on the other side of the room. She had dark blue all underneath her eye, looking like a streak of Rapunzel's paint, and the white of the eye was bloodshot. It was ugly, and Cassandra felt bad that Rapunzel felt bad... but she couldn't deal with that right now.

"Mother needs you, she's getting an early start." Cassandra said, turning back to Rapunzel, who again was peering at Cassandra's bed.

She sighed. "Relax, I'll make my bed later. But let's go help Mother first." urged Cassandra, gesturing for Rapunzel to come with her.

Rapunzel hopped out of bed and followed her sister, though she couldn't help but pause and look back at Cassandra's bed one more time.

Cassandra pulled the doorway's curtain aside, and noticed Rapunzel once again staring at her bed. "Rapunzel!" Cassandra called, holding out her hand.

Rapunzel jogged to catch up and took her sister's hand. Together, they descended the stairs and lowered Mother from the tower. The girl's stayed there and waved her off until she entered the cave that led out into the world which neither sister knew.

When the coast was clear, Rapunzel turned around and gently touched Cassandra's injured cheek.

Cassandra sighed. "It's fine Raps, it doesn't even hurt…" not more than her side, at least.

Rapunzel then said something that made Cassandra's heart skip. "I can heal it." she simply said.

Cassandra's eyes went wide and she stepped back. "Rapunzel, no, you can't! You know you can't!" Cassandra was baffled. How could Rapunzel even suggest that? Mother says-

"I healed someone last night." Rapunzel blurted, snapping Cassandra harshly out of her own mind.

Cassandra froze, staring at Rapunzel.

"Cassie? It's ok…" Rapunzel said, becoming worried about how her sister was reacting.

Cassandra yanked herself out of her shocked state, and the older girl bolted to the mantle, where she flung opened her weapons chest. She didn't have time to notice that her once broad collection of knives was now reduced to one deadly dagger. Cassandra just grabbed it, and ran to the stairs, shouting questions at Rapunzel on the way. "IS HE STILL HERE?" Cassandra shouted frantically.

Rapunzel chased after her, heart pulsing in her throat. "Cassie! Stop! It's okay!"

Cassandra took the steps two at a time, her dress and her hair flying behind her. She was in the room before Rapunzel even reached the bottom step.

Bursting past the curtain, Cassandra ran around the bedroom, corner to corner, with her dagger at the ready. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were wild.

Rapunzel burst in a moment later, breathless and partially tangled in her own hair.

"Cass, wait!" Rapunzel cried out.

Cassandra did no such thing, just continued to scan the room, prepared for attack. "Is he still here, Rapunzel!?" Cassandra asked again.

"Cass-!" Rapunzel started, but was cut off before she could explain anything further.

"IS HE STILL HERE?" Cassandra cried out, wild and scared.

Rapunzel cautiously approached her. "Cass…" she said gently.

Cassandra looked at her for a quick moment, and her eyes flashed with something other than fear and viciousness for just a beat.

Rapunzel continued, sounding much older than 10. "It wasn't a person…" she attempted, desperately hoping Cassandra would calm down.

Some breaths later, and Cassandra finally began to process what Rapunzel had said. "Not a- Raps, what?" she said, and slowly lowered her weapon, then met her sister's gaze, though she kept her guard up for the time being.

Rapunzel sighed a breath of relief, and approached Cassandra's bed.

Cassandra watched on, confused.

Rapunzel slowly lifted the balled up blanket, and extended her underneath it. When her hand resurfaced, Cassandra saw a little green reptile in her palm.

Cassandra stepped back, and slumped against the wall. Her shoulders slumped, and the pain that her body had dismissed when the adrenaline hit, all came rushing back in.

"Raps, is that a-" Cassandra started

"A chameleon!" Rapunzel finished for her.

"His name is Pascal." she added sweetly.

Cassandra closed her eyes, as a smirk worked its way onto her face. She shook her head and acknowledged a nervous giggle building up in her chest. A chameleon. Of course.

She opened her eyes again, and put her dagger down on the window sill, before walking over to Rapunzel and _Pascal._

"You healed him?" Cassandra asked in a whisper, even though nobody was around to hear them.

Rapunzel just nodded, unsure what Cassandra was feeling.

Cassandra chewed her lip. "And… and it was okay? You're okay?" she asked.

Rapunzel nodded with certainty. "Yes. I'm fine, it felt really good actually. He- he was almost dead, or maybe even all the way dead, and now he's fine." she said.

Cassandra studied the little creature in Rapunzel's hand. He seemed to smile at her. Cassandra couldn't help but return the smile. She even pet the chameleon's head with the tip of her finger.

Rapunzel could not look more pleased. "Isn't he cute?!" she admired.

Cassandra sighed. "Cutes not really my thing… But I've got to admit, that's _insanely_ cute!" she cracked, so very enthused by the baby animal.

Rapunzel rocked from heel to toe. "Sooooo, can I heal _you?"_ she inquired.

Cassandra's shoulders dropped a little, and she shook her head. "Mother might notice." Cassandra conferred, sounding disappointed.

Rapunzel's expression and body language mimicked that disappointment.

Cassandra reverted back to her nonchalant persona, for Rapunzel's sake. She crossed her arms, and to change the subject, she said "So, Pascal, huh? Like from the story?" she teased, with a suspicious smirk and raised eyebrows.

Rapunzel blushed, petting Pascal and tossing a stray lock of hair over her shoulder. "Yeah." she said as easily as she could. It was a well known fact, however, that Rapunzel was a _terrible_ liar.

Cassandra tossed her hair too, and while she moved to straighten out the blankets on her bed she said, with utmost casualty "I knew you had a thing for that character."

Rapunzel's law dropped comically. "Do not!" she argued, sounding 10 years old again.

Cassandra fluffed her pillow. "Mmmmhmmm." she hummed.

Now that Cassandra had made her bed perfect and wrinkle free, Rapunzel plopped down on it, and let Pascal crawl off onto the pillow (ultimately ruining the job done by Cassandra, just like any little sister should.)

And because she had no better comeback, Rapunzel teasingly said "Well… maybe _you_ have a thing for him? Hm?"

Cassandra scoffed. "Not really my type, Raps."

.

.

.

.

Five years had passed since then. The girls were older now. Rapunzel was right in the midst of her teenage years, yet she still had a more youthful spirit than Cassandra had possessed at even nine years old. Not in an immature way. Rapunzel was very wise, and an excellent problem solver. She was clever in many ways and her artistic talent seemed to grow with each passing hour. She was _youthful_ in her positive attitude and cheer. Cassandra, while she'd never admit this, was very thankful for Rapunzel's sometimes exhausting cheer.

Cassandra would, on her next birthday, be 20 years old. Though it was still months away, she sometimes felt sad about leaving her teenage years behind. Cassandra would become frustrated when she sunk into this state of wallowing dread. She had reminded herself constantly that turning 20 is not going to change anything.

She'd still live in this tower with her sister and her mother, and her days would look the same as they always have.

That night five years ago, Cassandra and Rapunzel had seen what they thought was the worst of their Mother. Yet, it only took a couple of days for everyone to fall back into their normal ways.

As for Gothel, after spending some nights away those five years prior, and basking in attention from men, who worshipped her all night long, Gothel decided that these times away were far too glorious to give up. Therefore, Gothel moved past the incident with Cassandra, and allowed her to continue her training. Though now it was much more narrowed. Gothel gave her a book on fighting techniques for ladies, against men. It emphasized ways in which a woman could overtake someone larger and stronger than her, which would be useful to Cassandra if she were ever, _God forbid_ , tasked with fighting a member of the royal guard, or someone of the like.

It was a rare find, as ladies in battle were practically unheard of at that time. But after tearing out more than half the pages, she gifted it to her daughter, mainly with the hopes that it would solidify to Cassandra that _she_ was not the enemy.

Unbeknownst to Gothel, Cassandra had eased up on her training while her mother was out, and opted instead to spend more time with Rapunzel and Pascal. She still worked on it each day, only now she chose to treat the training as an activity for her enjoyment. And she did enjoy it! Cassandra found ways to rebel against Mother, without causing trouble. This included her teaching Rapunzel some techniques. Mainly of the self defense nature, but it turned out that Rapunzel was undeniably good with a frying pan (Once you factored out the many times she'd ended up hitting _herself_ by mistake). They usually both ended up sprawled on the floor, out of breath and laughing. It was a much better approach than Mother's strict curriculum, which only made Cassandra paranoid and sad.

On top of this, they played with Pascal often, and the creature had never once had a run in with Gothel. His ability to change colour to match his surroundings was fascinating, fun, and useful!

The girls went on loving their mother despite her faults. Rapunzel sang for her whenever asked, and Cassandra did any task of favour that was requested of her.

Still, they remained weary, and held happened that night in the back of their minds.

Today, it was a morning no different from the rest. Mother had returned home from a two day long trip late in the evening yesterday, and was leaving again now, early in the morning.

Gothel sat on the window sill, in a chipper mood today. She held the end of Rapunzel's hair, fondling it while she waited to be propelled downward.

Rapunzel gave her a quick hug, beaming.

"I love you, dear." Gothel said, and smoothed Rapunzel's hair lovingly.

Rapunzel smiled, and replied automatically "I love you more."

Gothel booped Rapunzel on the nose. "I love you most!" she said, in a sing-song voice.

Cassandra used to feel a sting when she listened to her mother and sister's little exchange, She wondered if Mother would ever say it to her too, but eventually, she stopped waiting, and the sting went away. Now, she stepped forward and gave Mother her obligatory hug.

Cassandra began to pull back from the hug, but Gothel tensed her arm around the young woman's waist. With her free hand, Gothel pushed back a lock of Cassandra's hair perfectly matching her own, to allow access to the girl's ear.

Gothel whispered, almost ominously "I've left you something at the foot of my bed. _Do not_ let Rapunzel see."

Gothel loosened her grip, and Cassandra stepped back as soon as she felt her do so. As she moved away, a lock of Cassandra's waist length dark hair ran through Gothel's relaxed fist.

Chills crept up Cassandra's back, and she felt anxious now, wondering what Mother possibly would have left for her.

With that all said and done, off Gothel went, and Rapunzel waved her off. Normally, Cassandra would too, but today she excused herself immediately.

"Uh- I just have to.. Um…" Cassandra searched for the right excuse.

Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder to her. "Hm?" she questioned.

Cassandra had it. "Mother asked me to tidy her room. Um, I'm going to, uh, go start." she offered quickly, and was headed there before she even ended the sentence, therefore missing the puzzled expression on Rapunzel's face.

Cassandra shut and latched Mother's bedroom door behind her, before she even took her next breath.

Turning around to face the wide space, she scanned the room from where she stood by the door. It looked no different. It was decorated with red and black accents, and dimly lit from only having one small window, similarly to the sister's own bedroom. Mother's room was larger than theirs, yet it lacked the brightness provided by Rapunzel's wall to wall murals.

Cassandra's scanning eyes landed on the ominous wooden box, exactly where Mother said she'd left it: the foot of her bed.

Cassandra took a deep breath and walked toward it, feeling for some reason, as if she were walking through some thick substance.

Standing before the box, Cassandra saw that there were two items on top of it. A note, and another smaller, fancier box.

Cassandra shakily picked up the note first. It read:

" _Prove to me that I can trust you. - Mother"_

Cassandra's heart dropped a little. She had a very bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers, mmm, delicious! Haha!
> 
> To clarify, yes, that line just before the time skip was indeed a reference to Cassandra being gay, because duh. And no, there will not be any Cassunzel in this, because they are SISTERS! In fact, I highly doubt Cass's sexuality will be relevant at all. Simply a reference I wanted to include.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you guys, answering question, and chatting with you!


	7. Extraordinary Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO excited to finally post this chapter! I really hope you all like it!
> 
> Side note: I've recently started using Tumblr! (Thanks to @sundropqueen!) It's a pretty good time! So you can follow me if you'd like! It's just Chaotic_Cate
> 
> Okay, enjoy the chapter!

With the note clutched in her unsteady hand, Cassandra lifted the top off the smaller box. Her eyes were met with the glint of a dagger. It was similar to the one she owned, but newer. _Brand_ new, it appeared. The weapon sat in the box and she felt it taunt her.

Cassandra took a few shaky breaths, afraid of what might reside in the largest box. She stood staring at it while time ticked on. It must have been 10 minutes before Cassandra built up the courage to open it.

She lifted the top off quickly, eager to just get whatever this was, _over with_.

When she saw what the box held, Cassandra gave a shriek and jumped backwards. She clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes flitted to the door, checking that she hadn't attracted the attention of her sister.

She looked back to the box. Cassandra kept a hand pressed to her mouth, as if she worried she'd scream _again_ if she were able to.

Cassandra's whole body trembled. She took an unsteady step toward the box again.

Inside the box, lied an owl. The creature squirmed around on its stomach, turning it's head creepily far side to side, and likely trying to stand itself up... but it was unable. It must have been unconscious before she opened the box, because Cassandra was sure she would have heard it moving long ago, if it had been.

She studied him, curious as to why it wasn't able to hop right up and start attacking her. It didn't take long to find the problem. One of the owl's wings was twisted at a _terrible_ angle, and both of it's legs had gone colourless and still. It appeared to be somewhat young too. Cassandra wondered if perhaps it had fallen from a tree and Mother found it.

Or maybe Mother struck it down on purpose… No. Cassandra pushed that thought from her head. Mother couldn't have done that, she wouldn't...

Cassandra stared at the bird, her eyes wide and frightened. The bird stared back at her, looking so scared. It's eyes pleaded for help.

Cassandra only registered that she was crying when her tears trickled onto her hand, which was still clapped over her mouth.

Cassandra thought back to a memory she'd long since stored away.

_Mother was scowling. "I need to know that if someone comes here to steal your sister, you will be ready and able to... do away with them." mother had said to her._

She was 12 then.

_Cassandra remembered feeling confused. "Do… do away.. With them?" she had repeated._

_"Kill them Cassandra. You need to learn to kill." Mother had said, obviously upset with her. "Can you do that? Can you learn? Because if you can't, your sister is as good as dead. Do you want that? Do you want your baby sister to die because of you? Do you want to kill her?" Mother hissed._

_Cassandra couldn't escape her mother's words, no matter how hard her little 12 year old self tried to shrink away. "No! I want to keep her safe! N-not hurt her!"_

She was crying.

_Then Mother crouched in front of her. "Prove it."_

Cassandra felt ill.

Seven years ago, Mother asked her to _prove_ that she was capable of doing whatever needed to be done to protect Rapunzel. She'd been training all this time because Rapunzel needed a protector. _Not_ because it was an activity she had come to enjoy. Cassandra understood that if someone attacked the tower, they could not be shown mercy. They could not be allowed to survive. Because then they could tell others where Rapunzel was, and she'd never be safe. It made sense.

Cassandra tried to convince herself of that. " _It makes sense"_ she repeated in her mind.

Cassandra removed her hand from her face, and wrung them both out in front of her. She was still trembling, so she shook her hands at the wrists, trying to compose herself.

The owl was suffering. She'd be doing him a service…

Cassandra picked up the gleaming dagger. It felt uncomfortable in her hand, but she just gripped it harder.

She looked down at the owl.

One blow, and he wouldn't be in pain anymore.

One blow, and she'd pass her Mother's test.

Maybe it would earn her some praise.

Cassandra lifted the dagger. She squeezed her eyes shut.

And she brought the dagger down quickly.

It fell out of her hand and clattered to the floor.

Cassandra sobbed out, and kicked the dagger far away, crying out when the blade sliced along the side of her foot, but she couldn't be bothered to deal with that at the time. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in the velvety duvet on Mother's bed.

Cassandra groaned through her tears and gripped her _annoyingly_ long hair.

"This is _not_ who I am!" she lamented out loud.

No, Cassandra decided. She wouldn't let Mother do this, she is her own person, and not her Mother's pawn.

If Rapunzel could see her, she would hate her for this! Not only that, but Cassandra would hate herself too.

At the thought of Rapunzel, Cassandra had an idea. She pushed herself up to her feet. Looking down at the frightened and suffering owl, her expression softened. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to help you." She comforted him.

The owl seemed to understand, because his eyes softened too.

Cassandra picked up the box, and walked quickly out of Mother's room and into the main area of the tower.

"Rapunzel!" Cassandra called as soon as she stepped out.

Looking up, she saw Rapunzel suspended from the rafters by her hair, with Pascal seated nearby. She was painting something lovely and yellow very high up on the wall.

Rapunzel looked down, and from that angle, she had a perfect view of the injured bird. Her eyes widened.

She picked up Pascal and placed him on her shoulder, before carefully, yet hasily, lowering them down to the floor.

"Cassandra! Wha-? I? _"_ Rapunzel struggled to find the words she needed to say, however, when she took in the state of her older sister, she stopped searching.

Cassandra was crying. And she was shaking.

Rapunzel pushed the owl to the back of her mind for a moment. She'd never seen Cassandra this upset before.

Rapunzel placed her gentle hands on her sister's upper arms. "Cass… What happened?" Rapunzel asked, treading lightly.

Cassandra just looked into Rapunzel's kind eyes, and another bout of tears fell from her own.

Wiping them hastily with the hand supporting less of the boxes' weight, Cassandra said "I'll explain later… but now…" she hesitated, and looked deeply into Rapunzel's eyes.

"Can you heal him?" Cassandra pleaded quietly.

Rapunzel kept her eyes locked on Cassandra's for a moment, and then simply nodded.

Working quickly, Rapunzel took the box from Cassandra's grasp and set in on the floor, where she kneeled beside it.

Pascal climbed off of Rapunzel's shoulder and then up to Cassandra's, where he placed a comforting little lizard hand against her face, in an act of comfort.

Cassandra looked over to him and gave a sad smile. He returned it, and then they both turned their gazes back to the literal magic at work.

Rapunzel had piled locks of her hair into the box where the Owl lied, creating a cradle of sorts. She stroked his face, and then closed her eyes.

A few words into the song, and her hair brightened to a ethereal golden glow, strand by strand.

Cassandra watched in wonder, mesmerized by the beauty of her sister's gift.

What took her attention away from the scene before her, was the odd tingle in her foot. Cassandra's heart jumped in… surprise? Anxiety? She couldn't tell.

The cut! It was mending itself before her eyes!

By the time Rapunzel finished her song, all that remained was the blood that had already poured. The sting was gone completely, and the flesh looked as good as new.

Cassandra only stopped staring at her own foot when Rapunzel snapped her attention from it.

"Cass! What did you do to your foot? You need to tell me what is going on!" Rapunzel pleaded.

Cassandra was near speechless. "It-, My-, I-, You-... you healed it, Raps! I cut it… but you healed it and you weren't even touching it!"

Rapunzel took a few moments to process as well. "Well… I guess I can heal whoever is nearby… I've never been able to put it to the test before." she said, remaining level, and combing a hand through her bangs humbly.

Then, a "Hoo" was heard, and both sisters turned quickly.

The young brown owl stood perched on the outer edge of the box, staring back at them.

Cassandra crouched down next to it cautiously. When the owl didn't flinch, she slowly stroked it's face with her knuckle. The bird leaned into her touch and Cassandra smiled.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel whined out a long "Awwwwe!" behind her, with Pascal on her shoulder, mimicking the expression.

Cassandra chuckled and rolled her eyes. The owl seemed to do the same, which made her chuckle again.

She held out her arm, and with a flap of it's wings the owl perched itself on her wrist, comfortable and proud, yet actively gentle on the young woman's bare arm.

"Let's get you out of here," Cassandra said, and she and Rapunzel approach the grand window across the room.

Seating herself on the sill, Cassandra extended her arm, and the owl, out the window.

The owl looked Cassandra in the eye, gave a "Hoo", before it soared off.

The girls watched it until it was no longer in sight.

When the moment ended, Cassandra exhaled and her shoulders and expression dropped.

Rapunzel sat down on the opposite side of the window sill, and faced her sister. "Please tell me what just happened." Rapunzel urged, still feeling confused.

Cassandra wondered if she should reveal what their Mother had asked of her. She didn't want Rapunzel to be frightened…

Having received no answer, Rapunzel urged on. "Cass! Cassie… come on! You can't leave me hanging here. Why was there a dying owl in Mother's room? And why did you rush in there so quickly this morning? Did Mother really ask you to clean it? Were you allowed to go in there in the first place? What did she say to you? Did she tell you there was an owl? Cass, please you have to-" Rapunzel asked everything that came to her mind in a rapid fire fashion, Cassandra, not given a chance to respond even if she wanted to, cut her off.

"Okay! Okay! Raps, I'll tell you…" she conferred.

Rapunzel took a breath at last. "Okay. Thank you." she said, relaxing.

Cassandra looked down at her hands, and saw they were still trembling a bit. She clasped them together, frustrated with herself and her emotions. She wasn't weak. Cassandra looked up, but not directly at her younger sister, as she began to explain.

"Mother… she, well… You know that- That I train because I'm meant to protect you…" Cassandra began.

Rapunzel nodded in confirmation, and to urge her on.

"Well, Mother told me from the beginning… that if someone ever found the tower… Found _you,_ while she wasn't home, then I would-" Cassandra paused, and bit her lip. She shouldn't be telling Rapunzel this. It would just upset her. Cassandra looked downward and shook her head.

Rapunzel grabbed her hands. "Cass, please… If you've known whatever this is since the _beginning,_ when you were, what? 12?" Cassandra nodded in confirmation, and Rapunzel continued, "Then I can take it now." she finished confidently.

Cassandra looked back up at her. This was one of those moments that reminded Cassandra of how strong, wise, and mature Rapunzel really is. She deserved to know.

"Mother said that if anyone ever found us, I'd have to- to kill them." Cassandra finally finished, speaking barely above a whisper.

Rapunzel just nodded slowly, processing the words, until the dots connected. "And… and so, Mother wanted you to kill the owl? To show her that you could?" Rapunzel stated, more than she asked, matching her sister's whispering tone.

Cassandra felt a bit surprised that the younger girl had figured it out so easily, yet relieved, that she wouldn't have to speak the words herself. She felt her chest and throat fill up with emotion once again, Cassandra dropped her face into her hands just as a sob found its way out.

Rapunzel came around to stand beside Cassandra. She leaned down and held her in a half hug, while rubbing a hand up and down the older girl's back. "Oh Cass.. I'm so sorry…" Rapunzel said, comforting her sister and beginning to feel choked up herself.

Cassandra moved her hands through her hair, scratching her scalp as she did. She groaned inwardly, feeling ashamed and embarrassed by how she was behaving. _She_ was supposed to be the strong one, not Rapunzel. Cassandra sniffed, lifted her head, and wiped her tears.

She looked at Rapunzel, who's eyes stared back at her with nothing but love and concern.

Cassandra gave a sad smile, and Rapunzel copied it, before coming together into a loving hug.

Over Cassandra's shoulder Rapunzel whispered again, "I'm _so_ sorry, Cassandra…"

The older girl pulled back, but kept her hands on the blonde's biceps. "Don't be." she said. "It's not your fault. And I'll always protect you, whatever it takes, but I don't need to prove that by hurting an innocent creature. That's not who I want to be." Cassandra explained, gaining some confidence in the words.

Rapunzel smiled a little, and nodded, understanding. "Okay, so the next thing, what do we tell mother?" Rapunzel inquired, back to business now.

Cassandra bit her lip, thinking. "Well, we tell her that… when I opened the box, it had recovered just enough to escape out the window…"

Rapunzel nodded, and thought it over. She held up a finger. "She knows that you would've closed the door. Um… I heard the owl make a noise, and I came to investigate; when I opened the door, that's when the owl flew right past me." she supplied.

Cassandra smiled and gave a nod. "Yes. That's good." she confirmed.

They both chuckled, feeling a little bit, dare I say, _excited_ to lie to their Mother so blatantly.

The sisters, wrapped up in their plan, both gave a jump when a _whoosh_ of motion flew toward them. The little brown owl soared into the tower! It flew around the perimeter of the room, and slowed down, before landing on Cassandra's shoulder.

Both girls were wide eyed, and their mouths were agape, but smiling.

From the owl's favourite new perch, Cassandra's shoulder, apparently, the owl gave a happy "Hoo."

The sisters both laughed, a little nervously. They hadn't bargained for this.

Rapunzel pressed her lips together and then opened them with a _pop._ "It seems you have a new friend!" she said, smirking.

Cassandra chuckled. "Oh, no no no." she said. Then she spoke to the owl, scratching his head affectionately as she did. "You can't stay here! Go home!" she insisted.

The owl gave a sad "Hoo!"

Cassandra pouted teasingly, "Oh boo hoo! But remember the lady who brought you here?" Cassandra asked.

The owl squinted it's eyes in disgust.

"Yeah, well she is coming back, and she can't see you here." Cassandra explained.

"Hoo!" Offered the owl.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows, and then considered for a moment, before she sighed, and scratched the bird's head again. "Fine. You can come visit sometimes after you see her leave… _but_ make sure she doesn't see you, or we'll all be in big trouble." Cassandra accepted.

The owl gave it's happiest "Hoo!" yet, and then took off from Cassandra's shoulder to go inspect the rafters above.

Cassandra watched, trying to hold back from showing her affection for the creature.

When she looked at Rapunzel, the younger girl looked like she was about to explode. Cassandra laughed, and Rapunzel released the squeal she'd been keeping inside.

"You have a new owl friend! Oh! What are you going to call him?" Rapunzel squealed, practically vibrating. Then, joking, she said "You _can't_ just call him _Owl_!" Rapunzel giggled at her own joke.

Cassandra shrugged, then crossed her arms. "Why not?"

Rapunzel giggled again, this time a little cautiously. "Because! Well! Um! Ah! Because he probably doesn't _want_ to be called Owl! Huh?" Rapunzel argued.

Cassandra considered for a moment. "Hm. Well, I guess only one way to find out! Hey, Owl!" Cassandra called up to the bird.

"Hoo" he responded.

"Is it alright if we called you 'Owl'?" Cassandra inquired.

The owl shook it's wings cheerfully, and then gave an enthusiastic "Hoo!"

Cassandra slowly turned back to Rapunzel. "'Owl' it is, I guess!" she shrugged, smirking playfully.

Rapunzel slapped her hand to her head. _What_ has she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Owls can lay down, i googled it! Haha!
> 
> And, the next chapter will be Extraordinary: Part III
> 
> Yay! This chapter has been my favourite so far, but I think (I hope!) the next one will top it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!


	8. Extraordinary Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It has been two weeks... my bad!
> 
> I started working again, so I'm just adjusting back to having actual responsibilities.
> 
> This chapter has actually been finished for awhile, and I just wasn't happy with it. However after lots of editing, I am finally happy with it.
> 
> I also just wanted to note, since there are a handful of you here who also read my story 'Lost Cause', I passed 100 kudos on it a few days ago, and that's super awesome, so thank you sooo much for that! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

They cleaned the tower until it was gleaming. Mother would have to be blind not to notice. They'd baked a batch of cookies and then a batch of scones. The scent was sweet enough to rot teeth. Cassandra had placed the box back on Mother's bed and the lid on the floor, as if it had been strewn aside.

The sisters went over their story again and again, and made sure that Owl knew to stay far away for a while. They were ready, and now they played checkers as they awaited their Mother's return. The nervous energy bounced between the two uneasily, while time seemed to pass much slower than usual.

Evening had just begun to fall when they finally heard Mother's sing-song voice, they exchanged a wide eyed look and rushed to the window. Their hearts were pumping hard. They'd never tried to deceive Mother… not like this. But they could pull this off! There should be _no reason_ they can't pull this off...

After heaving mother up to the tower window, the sisters huffed to catch their breath and their nerves were momentarily forgotten.

Gothel flounced in, and with a quick kiss to the top of Rapunzel's head, she moved on without so much as a word, and wrapped Cassandra in a hug.

Cassandra froze. The strings attached were so clear, Cassandra worried they would strangle her.

Gothel pulled back from the hug, and met Cassandra's eyes for a beat, before resting a hand on the younger woman's back, and wordlessy leading her toward Mother's bedroom.

While Rapunzel watched on, nervousness was evident in her expression and body. She chewed on her cheek and stood with her feet crossed. Her shoulders were hunched and arms crossed against her chest, like she subconsciously felt the need to protect herself.

Cassandra walked along without argument, but she wanted to explain to Mother what happened first! Or, well, what they'd decided to _say_ had happened.

"Mother, I-" Cassandra began.

Gothel shushed her. "Wait until we're alone, darling." she whispered, with an artificial sweetness in her voice.

Cassandra dug her heels in the floor, halting them both. "Mother…" Cassandra said, in a whisper.

Gothel turned to her with a glare, ready to interrupt.

Cassandra interrupted the interruption. "Mother, Rapunzel knows." she spit out quickly.

Gothel narrowed her eyes at Cassandra. "What?"

Rapunzel took a step closer to the two dark hair women, but Cassandra discretely raised a hand at her.

Rapunzel understood the gesture and reluctantly stayed put.

Cassandra looked back to her Mother, who still stared at her, her glare demanding an explanation.

Cassandra mustered all the courage she could. "Mother, I- I'm so sorry… But the owl- when I opened the box, the owl flew away. And-and Rapunzel heard him- er- _it_ making noises. So- so she came to check, and when she opened the door it flew right past her, and out the window." Cassandra testified.

Gothel looked down at her coldly, considering her options for just a beat. Wasting no more time, she gripped Cassandra's arm and roughly dragged her into her own quarters, slamming the door behind her.

Cassandra stumbled a bit at the unexpected tug, but gained her footing back quickly and allowed herself to be pushed into the room.

Left behind, Rapunzel ran her hands through her hair, and began to pace.

Meanwhile, Cassandra stood before her Mother, preparing mentally for whatever may be thrown her way.

Gothel looked at the arrangement of boxes on her bed, and then back to her daughter, feeling furious. "Cassandra, what did you tell her!?" Gothel asked, accusingly.

Cassandra had told Rapunzel the truth; that Mother had tasked her to murder Owl, as a test. But Gothel couldn't know that.

"I told her you brought it here for me to nurse to health. That you're teaching me medical skills… Just in case." Cassandra lied easily.

Gothel's shoulders relaxed a bit. Rapunzel would still trust her, and that was all that mattered.

The woman allowed her moment of relief to morph back into anger, and she targeted it toward her daughter. "I asked one thing of you, Cassandra! You've disappointed me. Each and every time I give you an opportunity to prove yourself, you let me down!" Gothel leered.

The words struck a nerve in Cassandra. "Mother… I'm sorr-" she began.

Gothel butt it, interrupting the younger woman. "Your sister is capable of amazing things! She is extraordinary! And you? You've done nothing in your lifetime to make you anything more than ordinary! You should be ashamed of yourself, Cassandra!" Gothel spat, waving a finger in the girl's face.

Cassandra felt her chest swell with emotions. She took a silent step backwards. She wanted to scream back at her Mother, and make her understand how she felt. But the words wouldn't come.

Cassandra stared at Gothel for a moment. Her emotions were steadily growing within her, threatening to spill over. The hurt, the rage and the shame all battled one another, and there was no telling how the title wave of pain may express itself. Would she attack Gothel? Cry? She didn't know. What she _did_ know, was that it all felt like too much.

Suddenly, the need to escape pulsed through her, and without another thought, Cassandra raced out of the room.

.

Rapunzel watched her sister as she took off up the staircase, and into their bedroom. She moved to follow, but in her peripheral vision, she saw her mother. The sight of Mother standing all annoyed in the doorway triggered an uncharacteristic swell of anger in the teen.

She whipped around and bravely faced Mother Gothel in the doorway of her private bedroom. The cruel woman rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her hips. "Oh, so _dramatic_!" Gothel yelled after Cassandra, followed by "It's time to _grow up_ Cassandra!"

Rapunzel took a step toward Gothel. The 15 year old curled her hands into fists at her sides and knitted her eyebrows together. " _What_ did you say to her!?" she prodded.

Gothel turned her attention toward Rapunzel, and laughed. "Aren't you cute when you're mad!" Gothel laughed, gracefully closed the remaining space between them, and placed a hand on Rapunzel's cheek. "Dear, your sister is simply upset with _herself_. She's ashamed of herself for her failures.v _You_ should be ashamed of her too, my flower. At her age she should be better." Gothel spoke to Rapunzel as if she were still eight years old.

Rapunzel groaned, and swatted her Mother's hand away, before following her sister upstairs.

"Oh Rapunzel, she's not _worth it!_ " Gothel called after her, exasperated.

.

.

Cassandra ducked past the curtain into hers and Rapunzel's bedroom. She was surprised, yet pleased when Rapunzel didn't chase after her immediately.

Cassandra madea bee-line to her bed, to wallow under the covers, just like the childish girl Gothel thought her to be. However, before she could cross the room to the desired destination, she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. She stopped short, her original plan placed on hold for the moment, and came closer to her reflection.

Cassandra hardly ever spent time in front of the mirror, but now, she took in her entire appearance. In the last couple of years, Cassandra had developed curves. Her hips and breasts were full, just like Mother's… Her complexion was very fair, just like Mother's, especially first thing in the morning's, when Mother wasn't wearing her usual abundance of rouge. Cassandra ran her hands through her long hair. It cascaded in loose, bushy curls. Rapunzel spoke adoringly of the curls, in which her own hair lacked. Cassandra knew however, that she only did so to make her feel better about her ordinary self.

Cassandra studied her appearance now, and felt disgusted. She looked like Gothel, and the resemblance only grew with each passing day.

Cassandra, although she knew it could _possibly_ be the case, felt like she was catching up in age to her mother. It distrubed her. The thought of being _anything_ like Gothel disturbed her.

Cassandra had to look away from her reflection and remind herself of what she had told herself earlier that same day. She is her own person… she is not, and will not be, her mother.

She glanced back up at herself.

She saw her mother stare back.

Cassandra felt ill. No. No! NO!

Cassandra turned away from her reflection for a second time, and pushed her hand into her hairline.

A glint of silver caught her eye. The shine came from a cluster of Rapunzel's things. More specifically, her crafting basket.

The window's light reflected perfectly off the scissors, stuck blade-down, amongst fabric, parchment, yarn and thread.

The idea popped into Cassandra's mind and stationed itself like the last piece of a puzzle.

Cassandra strutted over and snatched the scissors without even a beat of hesitation.

She was back at the mirror before she even knew she'd moved. She looked at herself in disgust as she arranged her hair and quickly combed her fingers through. She scoffed inwardly at herself upon noticing the tears that streaked down her cheeks. _Weak._

Cassandra wasted no time, and with the lingering thought of slowly becoming more and more like her mother, she made the first _chop_.

A thick lock of black hair dropped from her left shoulder, onto the floor.

Cassandra prepared to do the same on the right, haphazardly combing the lock with her fingers, then lining up the scissors under her jaw.

She jumped when she heard the gasp.

Rapunzel had finally followed her. Cassandra lowered the scissors to her side, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Rapunzel must think she's lost her mind!

Cassandra turned to face Rapunzel now. She didn't want to give an explanation, but she readied one in her mind anyway.

Before she could voice the words she thought up, Rapunzel spoke.

"Cass… Let me help you." she said quietly, with an expression of great concern replacing the initial surprise.

Cassandra exhaled, and her shoulders relaxed. She nodded silently, before handing off the scissors to the younger woman.

Rapunzel pulled up the chair from their writing desk, and placed it behind Cassandra, who sat down wordlessly.

Cassandra looked in the mirror again, but this time not at herself. She studied Rapunzel's reflection as she brushed her half short, half long hair. Rapunzel was so beautiful. She'd always been _cute,_ and _pretty_ , but now she was becoming a woman, and she was oh so beautiful. Casssandra found herself feeling a flash of jealousy, but pushed it back before she really felt it. Opting instead, to study Rapunzel beyond her beauty. It was hard to decipher what she may be thinking, but she appeared focused. It was the same expression she wore whenever she painted.

For all intents and purposes, Rapunzel was the artist and Cassandra was the art.

Rapunzel caught Cassandra's gaze in the mirror, and smiled. Cassandra smiled back and then looked away shyly.

Rapunzel sighed. "Okay, hold still." she instructed.

Cassandra watched in the mirror as chunks of hair dropped to the floor. It was so satisfying. She moved her gaze to Rapunzel again, who now stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in concentration, as she snipped at Cassandra's hair, following her jawline for guidance.

Cassandra's eyes stayed mostly on her sister, hard at work, until Rapunzel straightened up, and met Cassandra's gaze in the mirror. Rapunzel's face melted into an adoring expression.

"Oh, Cass!" Rapunzel said, agasp.

Cassandra followed Rapunzel's line of sight, and found herself once again staring at her own reflection.

But she looked different now.

Cassandra was speechless, and it seemed so was Rapunzel.

Cassandra slowly brought a hand up to her hair, and she watched herself as she flicked and petted at her hair. It was now bluntly cut, falling just past her jaw.

Cassandra felt suddenly weightless, and her chest filled with warmth. She smiled, and gave her head a little shake, side to side. Her freshly chopped hair tickled at her neck and Cassandra chuckled breathily.

Rapunzel matched her smile. "Do you like it?" she prompted.

Cassandra opened her mouth, but it took a few moments for words to actually form. "I-I love it, Raps!" She professed at last.

She studied herself a bit further. "I look like… I look..." she searched for the right words...

Rapunzel moved her hands from the back of the chair, to Cassandra's shoulders.

"You look like _you."_ Rapunzel stated softly.

Cassandra exhaled, and nodded; a smile still etched on her face. But then, her smile faded...

She didn't look like Mother anymore, no, and that was great. But was _Cassandra_ even any better?

Rapunzel noticed her sister's face drop.

"Cass... Is everything okay?" she started gently, and then, as a thought clicked in her mind, she began to fret. "Oh, it's not too short is it? I-" She stammered, until cut off by Cassandra.

The older girl twisted around in her chair and took hold of Rapunzel's wrist. "Raps, no. It's _perfect._ You did so good, thank you so much." Cassandra proclaimed.

Rapunzel's worry melted away, but the concern and uncertainty remained. "So then... what's the matter?" she prodded gently.

Cassandra sighed, and turned back around to look at herself in the mirror again. " _Nothing,_ really. I just..." Cassandra stopped, and looked down at her lap.

Rapunzel, being as sweet as she is, lowered herself to her knees, and laid her head on Cassandra's lap. Her face smushed up against her big sister's leg, and she smiled lopsidedly, along with the most convincing puppy dog eyes the girl could muster.

Cassandra tried to refrain from laughing, but a half stifled snort escaped her.

Rapunzel chuckled too, but kept up her pleading eyes.

Cassandra sighed, and began to brush Rapunzel's hair back behind her ears.

"I just... I don't know who _I_ even am..." Cassandra whispered, feeling ashamed.

Rapunzel lifted her head up now, and faced Cassandra, suddenly serious. Easily, she said "Well, I do."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows.

Rapunzel continued. "Cassandra, you're strong, and smart, and funny. You're _so_ brave. And you _care,_ you care _so much_. About me, Pascal, and even Mother! Cass, you could have... you could have just done what Mother asked, with... with Owl. But you didn't. And you knew Mother wouldn't be happy with you, but you saved him anyway, because that's who _you_ are! You're... _extraordinary,_ Cassandra." Rapunzel finished.

Cassandra stared at her for a moment, processing all that Rapunzel said. Her eyes glazed over with emotion once again, and Cassandra slid off the chair, to join Rapunzel on the floor. With both sister's now kneeling at close to equal heights, Cassandra pulled Rapunzel into a tight and loving hug.

Rapunzel returned it just as passionately.

After a few moments, just resting in each other's welcoming arms, Cassandra chortled into Rapunzel's shoulder. "Raps... we are _covered_ in my hair."

Rapunzel pulled back from the hug, and looked to the floor around them and the skirts of their dresses, to find that they were indeed covered in Cassandra freshly cut hair. She met Cassandra's eyes. "That's funny, usually it's my hair that gets in the way!"

They both laughed together, and began to gather up what they could of the fallen locks with their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another sappy ending, filled with hugs and sister-ly love!
> 
> Next chapter's teaser... it's time for another time skip...
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you hope for future chapters! Thanks for reading!


	9. Sisters Know Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile, I know! This chapter was written way back in May or June or something, but I like to be a step ahead- for example, I like to be starting chapter three before I post chapter one- and I never started chapter 10 and so I didn't feel like I could post chapter 9 until 10 was written. It's a weird thing of mine. HOWEVER, I started working on chapter 10 after re reading this story and remembering how much I like this AU, so I am letting myself post this.  
> I'm on a week break from uni right now and have spent it all writing thus far. (It's amazing how my creativity soars when I'm not stressed out.) But what I am getting at here, is that once I go back to school, I might drop off the face of the planet again.  
> But who's to say! Leave me nice comments and maybe that will validate me enough to keep going, lmao!  
> If you're returning here after my long-ass hiatus, I sincerely thank you. xoxo

The painting was striking. There were many words that could be used to describe it, but striking was the one Cassandra chose. 

The dark blue stood out amongst the gallery of pastel around the tower walls. The colours, the shapes, the grandeur; it was all so different from what Rapunzel usually painted. 

The younger of the two sisters was focused on her work. She often would get lost in the art, today however, felt different. She seemed to paint with drive. A goal in mind, rather than self expression and something to fill the hours.

Cassandra had been self training for the past couple of hours, also hyper focused on the craft at hand. Finally, she’d reached the end of the book for the umpteenth time in her life, and allowed herself to rest. Cassandra was sweating, she brushed back her short bangs, as they had become plastered to her forehead. Cassandra remembered her mother’s reaction to her drastic haircut, there had been no compliments like she’d received from Rapunzel, but it seemed Gothel had for once decided to pick her battles. The mother and daughter didn’t speak for a while. There was some tension, but Cassandra couldn’t say she missed her mother’s nagging voice piercing her ears. Eventually, however, Gothel had moved past it, and now, other than the occasional sharp quip regarding the young woman’s ‘ _ masculine’  _ appearance, it was a non-issue. Cassandra chuckled at the memory. Maybe it wasn’t  _ great _ that she took some pleasure in disappointing her Mother, but when it happened as often as it did for Cassandra, one had to make light of it.

Cassandra sunk down to sit on the floor against the wall, and began observing her little sister- well, not so little any more. She’d be 18- an adult, by tomorrow. Rapunzel’s aging made Cassandra very aware that they were women now, their girlhood behind them. Something about that brought a pang to her chest. 

Cassandra quietly watched Rapunzel perched high on the mantle, as the image unveiled itself a little more with every brush stroke, right before her eyes. Sometimes the girl spoke muttered words to the little lizard on her shoulder, but other than that, she was utterly invested in her work. 

In the image, she could clearly see a cluster of floating lights in the night’s sky and a wood of trees and hills beneath them, creating a horizon where green met blue and gold.

It took Rapunzel leaning over for a dip of gold paint for Cassandra to see the full image. It was  _ truly _ striking, yet something about it brought a chill up Cassandra’s spine. When the golden haired girl moved, she unknowingly unveiled one important detail of the mural. Atop the tallest tree, painted versions of Rapunzel and Cassandra could be seen, kneeling arm in arm. They watched the lights just like they’d always done, except here it was different. The walls of the tower were nowhere in sight.

Rapunzel moved again, and blocked the image’s focal point, only the wavy strip of golden hair left in view to remind Cassandra of the sensationalization of her and her sister. 

Rapunzel’s delicate hand traced her gold dipped paint brush along the already gold strip of painted hair. She leaned back some, and took in her work. Satisfied, she sighed, and brushed her forearm across her brow. 

Cassandra pushed herself up to her feet, feeling a bit stiff from the exercise, but otherwise refreshed. She took in the mural again for a beat, and then said, “It’s  _ really _ beautiful, Raps.” 

Rapunzel jumped a little, and gasped. She teetered on the mantle, Cassandra rushed forward and Pascal even bit down on her dress, attempting to stop her from falling, but Rapunzel balanced herself, not even a drop of paint fell. The younger girl laughed, a little nervously, but showing no signs of fear other than that. “Heh. Thanks.” Rapunzel breathed. Cassandra sighed in relief, as did Pascal. 

Cassandra smiled a little bit. “God, sorry! Ha.. You were really lost in the painting there, weren’t you?” she pointed out. 

Rapunzel brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and shrugged. “Yeah… I guess it just came to me all at once and I had to get it out. You know?” Rapunzel tried to explain. 

Cassandra would never fully understand the in’s and out’s of Rapunzel’s mind, specifically regarding her art, but she nodded anyway.

While Rapunzel made her way nimbly back to the floor, Cassandra chewed the inside of her cheek. Cassandra could tell that something was up with the younger girl, and she was unsure if she should ask. 

When Rapunzel was safely at floor level, and cleaning up her paint supplies, Cassandra made her decision. 

“So… The painting; what’s it about?” Cassandra pondered carefully. 

Rapunzel closed the box of paints and stood up. She rocked heel to toe, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Well… It’s us! I’m going to do it. I’m  _ finally  _ going to do it. I’m going to ask her!” Rapunzel said, not quite explaining the painting, but instead providing the inspiration behind it, which provided just enough information for Cassandra. Cassandra’s face went through a rollercoaster of expressions. Surprise, with her mouth forming an “o” shape, and her eyebrows raised in the air; Confusion, with a baffled smile playing at her lips; Anger, with her jaw clenched tightly; and finally settling on one, anxiety. Her palms became clammy and the thud in her chest became increasingly difficult to ignore.

Rapunzel didn't need to be any more specific. Cassandra knew what Rapunzel wanted more than anything. Rapunzel had asked about why she wasn’t permitted to go outside a handful of times in her life. Usually, mother just gave her a smooth warning, brushed her off and the subject would drop. Then, of course, there was the unforgettable time where she asked if she could go, and didn’t accept Mother’s answer. _The time shit hit the fan,_ if you will. Cassandra wondered suddenly, if perhaps it wasn’t _quite_ as unforgettable for Rapunzel as it was for herself. Rapunzel had been very young, and Pascal’s arrival that same night likely overshadowed the events previous. Cassandra felt some sort of relief in the possibility that the events of that night did not haunt Rapunzel the way they haunted her, but it also caused a rush of desperation in the older girl. Cassandra could not allow that event to repeat itself. Rapunzel could be hurt, and Cassandra couldn’t live with herself if she let Rapunzel get hurt. 

Cassandra finally organized her thoughts, and spoke. “Ask her  _ what?” _ she started with, despite knowing full well that Rapunzel had been referring to. 

Rapunzel smiled and her eyes twinkled, just from the thought. “We’re going to see the floating lights!” She basically announced. 

Cassandra’s anxiety rose. She moved closer to the shorter girl and took hold of her elbow. “Raps, you can’t. You know that and you know why!” Cassandra said with sincerity. She wanted Rapunzel to be happy more than anything. Well,  _ almost _ anything. Rapunzel’s safety came above all. 

Rapunzel’s brow furrowed. “Well… you can’t stop me, Cassandra!” She bit back with a sudden change in tone and body language. Rapunzel huffed, jerking her elbow out of her sister’s grasp and picked up her paint box, and pascal, with the intent to storm off to her room. 

Cassandra closed her hands into fists. “Rapunzel! Cut it out! You can’t leave and that’s that! Why even bothering to ask?!” Cassandra shouted. She felt scared and angry that Rapunzel couldn’t see things the way she could. Cassandra wished Rapunzel would just trust her word on this one!

Rapunzel said nothing. She turned away and headed towards the stairs leading to her and Cassandra bedroom. Before breaching the staircase though, Rapunzel paused. She turned to face Cassandra with a glare. “You sound  _ just  _ like her, you know.” 

Rapunzel continued up the steps, and through the curtained doorway. 

Cassandra was frozen. She felt furious, and whether it was toward her sister or herself was anybody's guess. Rapunzel’s comment cut deep. Shocked silent, she moved a few steps to the “kitchen” where she plopped down at their 3-seater table and chairs and dropped her head into her hands. 

When the bright afternoon sky began to dim, and pink tints could be seen beyond the clouds. It looked like there would be a lovely sunset tonight, and that was all Cassandra could do to ease the hurt and the anxiety in her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that kids! Crossing my fingers that I can pull through for you guys and finish this story. Let me know your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
